Aishiteru Yo!
by Kirisato Aruma-sama
Summary: Sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis kedatangan murid baru dari Indonesia! Tanpa disangka,ternyata Pangeran Es ini jatuh cinta kepada gadis tersebut. Summary berubah setiap saat. Halilintar x OC named as Raini. Warning: OOC,Humor abal,cerita hancur. Mind to Review?
1. Chapter 1

AISHITERU YO!

a/n: haaaiii~ Lea mau buat fic soal BoBoiBoy! yaakk~ ceritanya ada murid pindahan dari indonesia yang tahu lagu Aishiteru 3 - Zivilia dan bisa main lagu To The Moon/For River - Kan ft Laura Shigihara. tanpa basa-basi lagi ayo kita mulai!

hap! di negara Malaysia ada sebuah kota bernama Pulau Rintis. Tak jauh dari lokasi narasi ada SMA-nya. Tapi kita lupakan itu dulu,kita mulai dirumahnya para kembar 3 ini.,tapi bisa dibedakan dari pakaian dan topinya.

"kak Hali! lihat! aku membuat origami naga!" girang sang kembar kedua ke anak sulung,yakni Halilintar.

"tidak tertarik." jawabnya singkat,jelas,padat,tapi sesat.(?) #plak

Taufan,yakni anak tengah(?) ,menggembungkan pipinya. Gempa hanya bisa _epic anime sweatdrop sambil meminum _teh hangatnya. kalem banget nih anak...(?)

"aku mau kesekolah." ujar Halilintar lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan keluar rumah.

"eh? ini kan masih jam 6," kata Taufan dengan wajah datar binti tak berdosa.(?)

"terserah aku mau pergi jam berapa." lalu ia beranjak pergi.

Setelah dia sampai di SMA Pulau Rintis...

Yap,disana tentu saja masih sepi. Dia lebih cepat datang,lebih baik karena pastinya para gadis akan teriak ga jelas.

Salah sendiri punya muka kecakepan...

Ada satu tempat favoritnya disekolah,yakni belakang sekolah.

disana memang banyak coretan,tapi disitu asri mass~ Pohonnya rindang,bunga lavendernya harum,pokok'e asri deh!

"Ketika kau marah dan cemburu kau kelihtan begitu cantik..." dan seketika,ada suara nyanyian yang terdengar seperti wanita,dengan lagu Indonesia?

Hantu? Gak,Halilintar ga percaya sama takhayul itu.

Suaranya hilang-muncul? Gak juga toh.

Lah,lalu apaan? Entah,hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Halilintar lalu melihat sekitar,dan akhirnya mata merahnya itu menangkap sosok wanita berambut panjang dengan topi warna biru.

Murid baru.

itulah yang ada dipikiran Halilintar sekarang. Anak itu nyanyi lagu Indonesia,bahkan saking enaknya Halilintar langsung relaks.

Lagunya...


	2. Chapter 2

** AISHITERU YO!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: terakhir kali sampai di "Lagunya..." ya? /lupa**

**Minnacchi,ane author baru jadi kritiknya jangan kepedasan ya ;w; btw ini lanjutannya,Halilintar ketemu sang gadis muda bin hyper bin inosen binti watados(?)**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

"tapi aku slalu,Aishiteru..."

Halilintar membuka matanya,mengetahui lagu itu habis. Dia melihat ke gadis itu lagi,dan matanya terbuka lebar.

Gadis itu akan melompat dari atap?!

...Dia akan mati.

"JANGAN!" teriak Halilintar,tapi terlambat...

Dia sudah lompat.

Apa dia mati?

"Haahh... Hachiii!"

...Bersin? Kok.

Perlahan ia melihat kearah gadis tersebut.

masih hidup,utuh,tanpa patah tulang,sehat.

Bagaimana bisa?

Gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Halilintar,dan ia menyapanya.

"Hai!" Perempuan tersebut melambaikan tangannya. Dengan tercengang ia melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu seperti terkejut saja." ujarnya,dan sang pemuda hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"...Kenapa tadi kau melompat dari atap itu? Itu sangat beresiko..." katanya. Sang gadis hanya tertawa mendengar ungkapan pria didepannya.

"Begini,aku orangnya memang begitu~ kalau turun dari suatu tempat pasti dengan cara melompat."

Oke,Halilintar langsung bengong.

Mana ada orang yang turun dari atap setinggi 4,5 meter dengan cara melompat?

Itu kucing kali namanya yak? Ah,back to the story.

"omong-omong,namamu siapa? Aku Aizawa Anggraini." dia tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"...Halilintar." balasnya tanpa meraih tangan gadis tersebut.

"Oh... Kalau begitu salam kenal ya!"

KRIIIIIIIINGGGG!

Bel masuk. Sialan.

"Yah,saatnya masuk... Sudahlah,ayo kekelas!" Raini lalu menarik tangannya Halilintar.

Dan ternyata,pipi pemuda itu terlihat merah pemirsah! ETJIEEEHHHH~~~ /slap

Sesampainya dikelas...

Sang guru lalu masuk kedalam kelas,sambil membawa buku-buku pelajaran. Guru itu lalu meletakkan bukunya di meja.

"Murid-murid,hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Kata sang guru. Bisikan pun mulai terdengar dikelas.

"Siapa ya kira-kira?"

"Kuharap perempuan."

"Juga cantik."

Guru itu pun memanggil murid barunya,dan masuklah murid tersebut...~

"Semua,dia adalah murid pindahan dari Indonesia. Nah,silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik! Namaku adalah Aizawa Anggraini,tapi panggil saja aku Raini ya,salam kenal~" dia lalu membungkuk hormat.

Seorang murid mengangkat tangannya.  
"Kenapa namamu seperti nama orang Jepang?" tanyanya.

"Ya,ayahku sih orang Jepang dan Ibuku orang Indonesia jadinya ya gitu..." jawabnya.

"Sudah,sudah. Nah,Raini,duduk disamping Halilintar ya."

JDEEEERRRRR.

'APA?' mata sang pemuda membulat dengan sempurna.

Sungguh,dirinya seperti disambar petir.

Kenapa harus dibelakangnya?

Mau gimana lagi? Kursi kosong kan cuma disampingnya.

Sudahlah,nak. Terima aja.

Raini lalu pergi ke kursi yang dikatakn guru,dan duduk tepat disitu. DIa lalu berbisik ke Halilintar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi...~" bisiknya dengan irama.

Setelah 45 menit berlalu...

KRIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG NYEEETTT PLAK PLAK DUASH /?

Oke,seluruhnya langsung _sweatdrop._

"Belnya rusak ya?" Raini berkata sambil mengemas bukunya.

"hn..." hanya balasan dari Halilintar.

"err... kalian semua boleh istirahat." kata guru mereka dan beliau pun keluar. Para murid lalu berhamburan keluar kelas kek anak ayam turun dari kotek(?)

Tinggal 2 murid saja disana.

Yap,merekalah...

HANTUUU! /slap (Readers: ngawur woi!)

Ehehe,canda bang~

Oke,back to the story.

Raini dan Halilintar-lah salah satunya murid yang tinggal di kelas itu.

"bosan." ketus sang gadis sambil membentuk angka 3 di mulutnya.

Sementara sang pemuda hanya melihat keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya.

"hey,Halilintar." panggilnya. Ia lalu melihat kearah sang gadis itu.

"Main yok."

"Gak." balasnya dengan singkat.

"Ayolaaaaaaaaahh!" rengeknya sambil menarik jaketnya Halilintar.

Dia menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengatakan "iya" karena merasa terganggu.

Sang gadis lalu menarik sebuah kursi ke mejanya Halilintar.

"Nah,ayo main ToD~!"

**A/N: minnacchi maaf tadi salah post ssu ;w; ini lanjutannya ya~**

**Btw,ane akan post cerita ini setiap hari selasa,kamis,dan sabtu ya! Soalnya Lea dan Luca sibuk sih -w- /gananya**

**Salam terhormat dari Pokemon kece binti Kakkoi(?) yakni saya Leanna,meminta review anda-anda semua :3**

**MAACIIIIHHH~~~*cium pipi semua readers* (Readers: jijik woi!)**


	3. Chapter 3

AISHITERU YO!

**A/N: Banzai! Leanna is back along with the nista stories!(?)  
Lucario: ekhem... Saya mau mengumumkan bahwa kami berdua tidak bisa posting cerita setiap harinya dikarenakan kami meminjam komputer di warnet sini...  
Leanna: tapi! Kami tetap posting dari senin-kamis! Jadi tenang saja ya~  
Lucario: Mari kita mulai...**

Chapter 3: Ciuman Pertama udah diambil?

"Kau yakin mau main ToD?" Tanya Halilintar kepada perempuan dihadapannya.

"uh-huh! Lagipula,aku tidak pernah main jadi ya... Gitu(?)"

"..."

"Ah,sudahlah! Ayo mulai!" Raini mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Siapa dulu?" Tanyanya.

"Hompimpa aja ya?"

"Hn..."

"Batu,gunting,kertas,Tamplom!"

Raini keluarin kertas.  
Halilintar gunting.

"Err... S-sekali lagi!" Ujar Raini kek ga terima.

Raini= batu.  
Halilintar= kertas.

"A-aaa... Lagii!"

Raini= gunting.  
Halilintar=batu.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Histeris sang gadis sambil nangis alay bin lebay ala Kise di KnB(?)

"hmph... ToD?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Huks...D..."

Halilintar langsung menyeringai penuh arti.  
Kurang jelas? **Halilintar menyeringai setan ala Sasuke.**

"...**Cium aku.**"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah?"

"Kau dengar kan?"

"Etto... Yang lain gaada?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm... Terjun ke semak disana." dia menunjuk semak berduri yang banyak kaktus-nya

'Mampus aku kalau gitu duh...' Pikirnya sambil sweatdrop."Y-yang lain?"

"...Foto 10 hantu tanpa direkayasa." Ujarnya sambil menopang dagunya.

Raini langsung refleks gigit sapu tangan pinjaman Author sambil nangis lebay.

'Kenapa tidak ada yang lain? Kurang Dare-nya kah? Atau Halilintar hanya memperalatku? Kalau begitu aku tinggal bilang "Permisi,aku mau ke toilet." tapi tunggu,nanti dia mencegatku dulu jadi pastinya aku akan kapok... Bagaimana ini astaga Kami-sama tolongggg!' Tangisnya dalam hati.

"Cepat pilih." Halilintar berkata dengan nada tidak sabar.(baca: nafsu #plak)

"Urgh.. Aku lebih baik terjun ke semak itu!" Ujar Raini sambil menunjuk semaknya.

"Semak iktu beracun dan banyak ulat bulunya." katanya santai.

"Err... Lebih baik aku foto 10 hantu!"

"Kau kan takut. Lagipula,jika imanmu lemah mereka hanya merasukimu dengan mudahnya."

Oke,sang gadis langsung kehabisan ide.  
'Gimana ini... Kalo cium dia,bibirku udah ga suci lagi! Ah iya,dia kan gak bilang cium dimana jadi aku cium di pipi saja,buahahaha.' Tawanya dalam hati.

"Ah,**tepat di bibir.**" Ujar Halilintar.  
Raini langsung mematung.

'Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaanku?! Atau jangan-jangan,dia bisa baca pikiran orang! Paranormal kah? Atau mbah Dukun atau apaan dia?' Pikir Raini.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Ketusnya dengan wajah merah. Dia lalu mendekati Halilintar.

30 cm lagi...

20 cm lagi...

10...

5...

.

.

.

.  
.

"KAK HALIIII!" Teriak seseorang murid seenaknya nendang pintu kelasnya ampe retak ala Kungfu Panda(?)

Lah,anda tahu kan siapa?  
Siapa lagi kalau bukan Taufan. Suaranya yang cetar membahana sampai badai tercipta membuat pesawat malaysia goyah diudara dan jatuh di daerah Jakarta.(?)

"Eh..." Dia langsung bengong.

Ada seorang **cewek **mau cium **kakaknya yang tertjintah**(?).

"Tch." Halilintar mendecih. Tentu saja,Raini menyaradi keberadaan makhluk astral(?) yang ada di pintu kelas.

"T-tunggu! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Paniknya.

"AAAAAAAAA GEMPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Histeris pemuda tersebut langsung ngacir kabur dari kelas tersebut.  
Gamau nyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini,Halilintar langsung mengecup bibir gadis tersebut. Hanya sebentar,tenang saja.

"A-apa-apaan itu?!" Desisnya sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Dare-nya." Dia menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Khuuu... Nah! ToD!"

"T."

"A-ah... Yasudahlah." Gadis tersebut langsung pasrah."Siapa yang tadi itu?"

"...Kembaranku." Balasnya.

"H-hah? Kau punya adik kembar?" Tanyanya. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk simple.

"Berapa orang?"

"...Sebenarnya 5 tapi 2-nya lagi di KL." Balasnya enteng.

"K-kembar5? Wao..." Raini langsung bengong. Alhasil,dia bayangin orang kembar tersebut yang mirip Halilintar.

"Ekh,aku harus mencari kembaranmu itu!"

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Halilintar ala Bislemah(?)

"Untuk menjelaskan segalanya!" Dan gadis tersebut langsung ngacir kabur.

Sementara itu...

"Hah? Masa iya,Kak Taufan?" Tanya Gempa ke kakaknya.

"Benerrr! Kak Hali tadi mau dicium cewek! Anehnya,malah dibiarin lagi!" Ujar Taufan.

"Ah,mungkin Kak Hali izinin kali..."

"GAK MUNGKIN ITU BUKAN KAK HALI NAMANYA GEMPA ADOH GIMANA SIH KAMU." Kesal sang pemuda sambil menggoncangkan adiknya sendiri sekuat goyangin C*ca C*la. /apa

**BERSAMBUNG DENGAN GAK ELITNYA.**

**A/N: hahaha! Akhirnya selesaaiii!*hip hip hura*  
Lucario: Posting sana chapter 4..  
Leanna: iye! btw sebelum saya posting,Review please?*puppy eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

AISHITERU YO!

**A/N: Ahahaha! Akhirnya dapat posting 2 chapter sekaligus!*sujud sujud*  
Lucario: saya informasikan sekali lagi,kami tidak bisa posting setiap harinya. Maaf.  
Leanna: Begini,saya Jum'at pramuka dan hari sabtu minggu warnet tutup,jadinya Lea dan Luca dapat posting senin-kamis aja ya!  
Lucario: maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini.*bows*  
Leanna: Anyway! Disini Taufan dan Raini ceritanya udah dekat,dan dijuluki Duo Iseng saking isengnya ngerjain orang!**

**HAPPY READING~~~**

**Chapter** 4: Jahilin Halilintar part 1

Sudah 6 bulan berlalu semenjak murid Indonesia itu bersekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis yang nista itu.  
Bahkan,saking nistanya dia jadi berandalan yang jatuh dari pohon toge yang baru ditanam Pak Haji Lukman di lapangan rumahnya,bersama seekor(?)(Taufan: ooyy!) Maksud saya,bersama seorang pemuda yang sudah dia panggil "Guru" karena kejahilannya super hebat bahkan sukses buat orang jadi tewas ditempat.  
Nah,mereka ada penghargaan loh.  
Saking isengnya,mereka dijuluki...

.

.

.

.  
"DUO ISENG! KEMARI KALIAANNN!" Teriak seorang guru yang ngejer 2 orang murid yang larinya terbirit-birit gegara ngibrit naik motor Beat(?)

"Ah,ayo keluar!" Ujar Raini.

"Baik!"

Dan...

"PRANGG!" Bunyi kaca pecah pun terdengar di satu sekolah itu.  
Yaiyalah,Raini dan Taufan kan keluar lewat jendela.

"KABURRRRR!" Lalu dengan ceria(baca:panik) mereka langsung kabur ke belakang Labor.

"AWAS KALIAN BERDUA!" Teriak guru tersebut sambil melemparkan buku-buku.

Tik Tok...

"hah,hah... Kurasa Bu Siti udah hilang." ujar Taufan.

"Yaiyalah,kan kita kabur dari dia gimana sih kamu-" Raini mengetok kepalanya Taufan.

"Tapi ngerjain Bu Siti itu..."

"Memang TERBAIK~~" Kata mereka berdua serempak.

"Eh,btw,siapa yang belum kita jahilin?"

.

Krik,krik,krik...

"Kak Hali."

"...Iya ya."

"Gimana caranya kita jahilin dia?" Tanya Raini.

"Hmm... AHA! Aku ada ide. Nanti kita rapat dikantin ya." Ujar Taufan sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Oho,oke sip~~"

KRIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG TENG TONG TENG TONG BRAAKKK(?)

"Loncengnya ga pernah bener." Raini hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria bersama Taufan.

"Iya... Ah,nanti ketemu lagi ya pas makan siang!" Dan pemuda tersebut langsung pergi pake _hoverboard_-nya.  
(**A/N: disini ada super power ya Readers. Aku lupa bilang mulu duh- Btw,Raini juga punya kuasa ya)**

Gadis tersebut pun dengan kedua sayap birunya,dia pun langsung terbang ke kelasnya ala burung di lagu Blue Bird Nar*to.

Oh shit.

Raini lupa dia selanjutnya pelajaran Bu Siti yang habis dia jahilin sama Taufan.

Malah gurunya killer lagi. Mampus dah.

"Aizawa Anggraini." Panggil guru tersebut.

"I-iya saya." Dia langsung berdiri.

"...Kau kena detensi nanti selama 2 jam sepulang sekolah." Ujarnya.

**"**B-baik bu..." lalu dia kembali duduk.

LE TIME SKIP SETELAH 45 MENIT

TEEEENNGGGGGGGGG DOOOONGGG GROAAAAAAA(?)

"Hah? Udah ganti bel ya?" Tanya seorang murid sambil sweatdrop.

"Ganti gong aja sekalian."

"Buset,pekak satu negara gegara suara gong yang cetar membahana(?) itu!"

Krik,krik,krik...

"...Err... K-kalian bisa istirahat sekarang..." Lalu Bu Siti pun keluar,sehingga anak kelas tersebut spartan keluarnya sambil tereak "DIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA"(?)

"Ueheheh~" Lalu Raini keluar sambil cekikikan ga jelas.

Halilintar langsung bingung.'Anjir Taufan kampret lu apain hah bini gue- HAH?! BUKAN BUKAN BUKAN KAGAK ITU SALAH DIA BUKAN BINI TAPI PACAR EKH SALAH MAKSUDKU- Ah,sudahlah.' Pikir Halilintar dengan OOC-nya.

"Awas saja Taufan... Kalau dia membuat Raini sudah gila,akan kubunuh dia." Gumamnya sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

Di kantin sekolah...~

"Gimana rencananya? Udah selesai?" Tanya Raini.

"Udah dong~" Taufan berkata dengan santai.

"Sini gue lihat."

.

.

.

.

.  
.

"Apaan ini?"

"Itu rencanaku buat ngerjain Kak Hali tentu saja! Kujamin kalo berhasil pasti ngakak!" Taufan langsung _thumbs-up_ ala Guy-samsat(?)

Penasaran? Ini rencananya.

**Plan 1 : Gangguin pake boneka voodoo yang udah didandanin ala Bloody Mary**

**Plan 2: Jatuhin ember yang berisi air ke kepalanya**

**Plan 3: Letakkin Saos super duper pedas ke makanannya Halilintar.**

"...Aku tidak yakin ketiganya berhasil." ujar sang gadis sambil sweatdrop.

"Hahaha! Yang ketiga pasti lucu! Ayolah,gabisa bayangin bibirnya Kak Hali yang menebal gegara kepedasan?" kata pemuda tersebut sambil ngakak.

"Err.." Tentu saja dia langsung bayangin.

Yang bingung silahkan dibayangkan,Halilintar mempunyai bibir doer warna merah kek imajinasi Naruto yang mikirin muka Kakashi.(Luca: jangan nyasar duh...)

"...BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Histeris sang gadis saking ngakaknya bayangin mukanya begitu.  
"Bagus nih! Nanti kita jalanin ya!" Raini langsung kasi jempol.

"Oke sip! Hahaha!"

"Tuh,Duo Iseng mulai dah.."

"Kasihan ya Halilintar."

"Lah,nanti kan mereka kena batunya."

"Kualat lagian...(?)"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: HAHAHA! Halilintar bakalan dijahilin nih! XD**

**Lucario: Mungkin terlalu nista ya idenya Taufan...**

**Leanna: Ayolah! Nanti di part 2 kita sambung! Oke,sekian dari saya babai~**

**Review Please?*puppy eyes***


	5. Chapter 5

AISHITERU YO!

**A/N: Hai! Kembali bersama saya Leanna dan Lucario di fanfic BoBoiBoy yang gaje ini!  
Lucario: Kami semalam mendapat pesan bahwa ada yang bilang dipanjengin dikit ceritanya..  
Leanna: Nah begini,kami setiap 1 hari posting 2 chapter sekaligus,tapi sayangnya ga terlalu panjang. Jadi yaa... Kalo mau panjang berarti 1 chapter per hari! Plus saya juga kena **_**writer block**_** ;w;  
Lucario: Sekali lagi saya minta maaf bersama Leanna ya.*bows*  
Leanna: Oke! Mari kita mulai~~~**

Chapter 5: Jahilin Halilintar part 2

Di kantin sekolah,terlihat 2 makhluk halus(?) yang lagi nongkrong barengan,ngerencanain buat jahilin Halilintar.

"Nah,kan rencananya udah ada,ayo kita mulai dulu!" Ujar Taufan lalu langsung capcus barengan Raini ke kelasnya Halilintar.

Tik Tok tik tok...

"Tuh,dia lagi ngelamun tuh.." bisik sang pemuda centil(?) ke gadis tomboy itu. /5

"Gaada kerjaan ya? Melamun mulu.. Ntar dirasuki hantu lagi."

"Naaahh,Kak Hali kan imannya kuat plus dia ga percaya sama halnya hantu atau zombie atau apalah."

"Wao.."

"Oke! Rencana 1!"

**Plan 1: Gangguin pake boneka voodoo yang udah didandanin Bloody Mary**

"Gimana caranya yang ini?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Makanya,ikut saja arahanku~"

Tik tok...  
"T-Taufan,aku ga yakin begini..." ujar sang gadis gelagapan.

"Lha,ini lah caraku buat ngerjain Kak Hali!" ketus pemuda tersebut.

"Tapi kita udah kayak tokek tau! Napain pada nempel di dinding segala? Memang cicak?" kesal perempuan itu.

"Cicak cicak di dinding,diam diam mera- adaw!" Pas lagi enak nyanyi lagu malah dijitak.

Kasihan.

"Sakit! Untuk apa itu hah?!" Ketus sang pemuda.

"Pada nyanyi lu—Udah cepet kerjain dia sana!" balas Raini.

"Iye sabar kek!" dan akhirnya,dia pun menurunkan boneka yang sudah didandanin Bloody Mary tersebut kearah jendela dimana kursinya Halilintar.

Halilintar melamun dengan damainya sambil ngosongkan pikiran,malah digangguin.

1 detik,gaada reaksi.

2 detik,masih gaada.

3 detik,pemuda tersebut udah terganggu.

4 detik,frsutasi akhirnya...

"BZZZTTT!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

LE TIME SKIPPU :P

"Akkhh,kenapa rencana pertama malah gagal?!" kesal Taufan sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang udah tegak gegara disentrum ama kakaknya yang tertjintah(?)

"Salahmu sih! Udah tahu dia mudah marah,malah digangguin begitu!" ujar Raini yang udah banyak luka.

"Gah! Rencana kedua dah!"

**Plan 1: gagal total gegara disentrum.**

**Plan 2: Jatuhin ember yang berisi air ke kepalanya Halilintar.**

Ceritanya Halilintar lagi ke kantin,jadinya mereka ada kesempatan buat ngerjain Halilintar.

"Tolong aku letakkin embernya dong!" ujar Taufan.

"Iya,iya,sabar kek!" Lalu Raini menggunakan kedua sayapnya,ia meletakkan ember tersebut diatas pintu.

"Nah,ayo sembunyi!"

Tik tok...

Pintu kelas mulai terbuka...  
KRIEEEKKK...

"SPLASH!"

"Buset! Itu Gempa! Gimana nih?!" Panik sang gadis.

"K-kabur aja yok!"

"Kak Taufan... Raini..." Panggil Gempa.

Oke,kedua anak tersebut langsung merinding disko.

"A-ampun..."

"GOLEM TANAH!"

"UGYAAAAAAAA!"

**Plan 2: Gagal gegara digebukin Gempa.**

**Plan 3: Letakkin saos super pedas ke dalam makanannya Halilintar.**

"Akh,ini rencana terakhir. Kita harus berhasil kali ini." Ujar Taufan dengan semangat 45.

"Emang dia bawa bekal?" Tanya Raini.

"Bawa dong. Tadi aku lihat dia bawa makanan." Balas si pemuda.

"Semoga berhasil..."

"Duo Iseng! HA HA HA HACHIIMM!" Kata mereka berdua ala Tim Biru di Miss*on X.

Tik tok...

Di kelasnya Halilintar...

"Nah,sekarang lu pegang saos ini lalu masukkin kedalam bekalnya kak Hali." Ujar Taufan lalu memberikan sambal S*sa.

"Sip." Dan dengan gaya ala ninja di cerita Sengoku Basara yang memakai karakter bernama Kotarou Fuuma seenaknya dia nyelonong ke mejanya Halilintar sambil megang sambal S*sa.

Raini lalu membuka tasnya Halilintar,dan menggeledah tas tersebut buat nyari kotaknya dimana.

Buta atau apa? Udah jelas gitu dimeja.

"Ah,ini dia..." Lalu Raini membuka kotak tersebut dan melihat makanannya.

Oke,dia langsung ngiler.

Gimana ngga? Ada Tempura 3,nugget 4,sayur bayam 3,tomat 2,dan nasi goreng yang matang sempurna.

"Wao... Ah,sudahlah! Letakkan saosnya lalu kabur." Dan dia pun membuka botol saosnya,dan mulai menuangkan saos tersebut.

Sedikit lagi...

Hampir...

Ayooo...!

Dan...

"BRAAAKKK!" Seketika pintu dibanting seenaknya,dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Kena kau."

Oke,Raini langsung merinding. Dia mengenal sekali suara itu.

Yaps,Halilintar.

"A-ah,h-hai Halilintar..." Sapanya sedikit takut.

"Sedang apa kau dengan bekal makan siangku,hmm?" Tanyanya sambil menyeringai penuh amarah.(iykwim)

"Err... Menambah sedikit bumbu?" Balasnya.'Gawat,aku malah ketahuan lagi... Nanti kalo aku kabur,pasti dia akan menangkapku dengan Gerakan Kilat miliknya. Kabur lewat jendela? Gak,dibawahnya pada banyak semak berduri lagi... Gimana nih,duh.'

"Ho? Yang bener?" Tanya Halilintar.

"B-bener!"

"Bener?"

"Iya!"

"Masa?"

"Iya,iya!"

"..."

Halilintar udah berdiri didepan sang gadis.

"Setan tidak bisa dipercayai,Raini."

DEGG.

"A-ampun..." Kakinya udah mulai gemetar.

Demi Tuhan,Raini sekolah di SMA Pulau Rintis ga pernah mau bikin Halilintar marah. Sebab,kalo dia marah udah kayak Kapten Emperor itu.(A/N: taulah siapa dia :3)

"Ayolah,walaupun kau dijuluki "The Little Devil" yang gesit dan tangkas,bahkan tidak bisa ditangkap... Setidaknya harus ada seseorang yang menghukummu bukan?" ujarnya lalu memegang dagunya Raini untuk melihat ke mata merahnya itu.

"T-tunggu,apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya.

"Hm? Tentu saja,menghukummu karena sudah mencoba mengerjaiku." Lalu dia pun kembali mengecup bibir gadis tersebut.  
Matanya terbuka lebar,terkejut karena pemuda dihadapannya tiba-tiba menciumnya.

"H-Hali-" Saat sang gadis mencoba menyebut namanya,Halilintar justru memperdalam ciuman tersebut dan menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Raini seenaknya,menjilat ke seluruh daerah.

Dia pun langsung melepasnya,dan melihat ke wajah perempuan dihadapannya.

Super merah udah kek warna lobster rebus kek warna (?) yang jelas.

"Rasa coklat. Setidaknya itu yang aku suka darimu." Lalu dia mengambil bekalnya dan pergi keluar kelas,meninggalkan Raini yang terdiam sambil bengong,bingung dan berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"...Bi-bibirku udah ga suci lagi..." Dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri,dan dengan aura super gelap dia pergi meninggalkan kelas tersebut.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!" Teriaknya panik.

Dengan kekuatan supernya,dia langsung ngacir nyari Taufan.

"TAUFAAAAANNNNNNNN!" Teriaknya.

Setelah mencari ke seluruh sekolah,akhirnya dia ketemu.

Taufan,Guru sekaligus Sahabatnya udah terengah-engah di bawah tangga yang menuju ke kelas atas.

"H-hah? Kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya cemas.

"A-aku habis dikejar kak Hali tadi..." Balasnya.

"U-uh... Kupikir kita ga usah ngerjain Halilintar deh. Kita juga yang kena batunya." Ujar Raini sambil sweatdrop.

"Ide bagus..."

Di kantin sekolah...

"P-pedas..." Halilintar bergumam sambil memakan lauk pauknya yang udah terkontaminasi sambel.

Btw,mukanya Halilintar udah merah banget loh,sambil keringatan lagi.

**Plan 3: Sukses tanpa Duo Iseng mengetahuinya.**

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAA AKHIRNYA SELESAAIIII**

**Lucario: Kami ada informasi. Di hari kamis besok,mulai saat itu juga kami hanya posting 1 chapter per-hari.**

**Leanna: Habisnya,balik sekolah kelaparan + ngantuk... Jadi ya gitu deh.  
Lucario: Setidaknya kami akan tetap membuat cerita yang cukup panjang ya.**

**Review please?*puppy eyes***


	6. Chapter 6

AISHITERU YO!

**Leanna: booyakashaa! Akhirnya chapter 6 muncul! XD  
Lucario: kami ada informasi... Kalau sempat,rencananya kami akan membuat cerita crossover tentang BoBoiBoy dan Pokemon. Tapi gatau juga sih,tergantung Leanna...  
Leanna: ehehe,soalnya aku tukang ngetik dan Lucario-sama ngebuat naskahnya :3  
Lucario: Capek tau pikirin semalaman naskah BoBoiBoy ini...  
Leanna: Maaf :3 Anyway,tanpa basa-basi lagi,ayo mulai!**

**Chapter 6: Jurit Malam** part 1.

Pada suatu hari Minggu yang damai...

Terlihatlah 3 orang kembar siam yang beda sifat,bersama seorang gadis tomboy ini,dirumahnya mereka.  
Nah,mereka kumpul gegara Taufan sih.

"Ah,terima kasih udah mau datang ke rapat penting ini~" Ujar Taufan.

"Penting apaan? Kau menganggu tidurku." Ketus Halilintar yang matanya udah kek panda,sambil menguap mangap di Pas Mangap.(?)

"Kenapa sih kita harus kumpul?" Tanya Gempa yang keadaannya sama dengan kakak sulungnya,ngantuk berat.

Sebentar saya jelaskan kenapa Gempa dan Halilintar mengantuk bersama Raini yang ada dirumahnya. Yang pertama,Raini takut tinggal sendirian jadi dia nginap dirumahnya mereka. Kedua,mereka kumpul bukan pagi,tapi dini hari dekat jam 1 malam!  
Kan,efeknya ngantuk lah.

"Hehehe,makanya denger berita dari emak lain kali! Hari ini Api dan Air mau dateng!" kata Taufan dengan girangnya.

"Hah? Itu siapa lagi?" Tanya Raini dengan malasnya.

"Kembaranku yang di Kuala Lumpur lah! Udah lama aku gak lihat mereka tau!" Ketus sang pemuda bertopi miring ini ke gadis tersebut.

"Emang gue pikirin..." Gumam Halilintar.

"Nah,katanya sih ntar lagi sampe."

"Sampai bapakmu! Kereta api kan sampai jam 06.30 goblok!" Ujar sang anak sulung sambil menarik kerah kembar keduanya.

"Bapaknya Kak Hali kan bapak kita juga..." Kata Taufan sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku lebih baik tidur lagi..." Ujar Gempa sambil menguap.

"Aku ikut..." Kata sang gadis mengikuti Gempa ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Tch- tidak ada gunanya aku cari ribut denganmu. Lebih baik aku tidur." Lalu sang anak sulung tersebut pergi kekamarnya.

"Che- kalian semua tidak asik." Taufan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tik tok,tik tok...

"KAK HALI GEMPA RAINI BANGUN INI UDAH JAM ENAM!" Teriak Taufan ke kamar orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Diam kau!" Lalu dengan kesalnya Halilintar melempar pedangnya ke Taufan. Tentu saja dia ngelak,kan gamau rambutnya yang udah kerenan gitu rusak lagi.(?)

"Raini bangun! Kau kan mau lihat bagaimana rupa kedua adikku kan?" Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil menggoyangkan badan Raini.

"Mau iya sih... Tapi aku kecapean..." Balasnya dengan nada malas.

"Nah,kalau begitu ayo!" Lalu sang pemuda itupun menarik Raini keluar rumah dengan cara menggendongnya sambil naik hoverboard-nya.

Sesampainya di stasiun...

"Mohon perhatian,kereta sebentar lagi akan sampai. Mohon berdiri dibelakang garis kuning."

"Tuh,mereka akan sampai!" Girang Taufan.

"Aku penasaran bagaimana wajah mereka..." Gumamnya. Dan Raini baru sadar,Taufan berdiri melewati garis kuning.

"Woy goblok! Ntar lu kesambit kereta gimana?!" Paniknya lalu menarik pemuda tersebut ke belakang garis kuning.

"Habisnya sih..."

Keretanya pun berhenti di Peron 5,dimana Raini dan Taufan berada sekarang.  
Dan pintu keretanya terbuka,menunjukkan 2 orang pemuda.

"Kak Taufan! Kupikir kau tidak menjemputku!" Girang sang pemuda yang bertopi naik itu yang menunjukkan poninya,memeluk Taufan.

"Iya dong. Kalau ga jemput bukan kakakmu namanya~" Balasnya sambil mengelus kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Ah,Kak Taufan ya..." Ujar pemuda yang lain bertopi super rendah hingga wajahnya gak terlihat.

"Yeps! Kak Hali dan Gempa gamau jemput,jadi aku saja barengan sama sahabatku!" Kata si kembar kedua itu,menunjuk Raini.

Tentu saja,kedua orang asing itu langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Err... Hai?" Dia tersenyum gugup.

"...Siapa?" Tanya bocah yang bertopi naik itu.

"Eh? Namaku Aizawa Anggraini,tapi panggil saja aku Raini. Kalian Api dan... Air?" Tanya sang gadis straight to the point.

"Yeps! Kau tahu darimana? Kau pembaca pikiran atau paranormal atau apakah?" Tanya Api dengan mata yang bersinar.

"Taufan udah bilang dirumah tadi..." Balasnya enteng.

"Air,ayo sapa dia~" Ujar Api kepada adiknya,Air.

"Umm... Hai,Raini..." Sapanya dengan tersenyum sekilas.

"Nah,ayo kita pulang!" Dan dengan balasan dari Api,keempat orang tersebut pulang kerumahnya.

TIME SKIP

"Kak Gempaa!" Girang sang anak keempat itu sambil memeluk Gempa.

"Ah,Api,kau sudah pulang ya... Kau tidak berubah." Ujar Gempa sambil mengelus kepalanya Api.

"Hn... Lama tidak bertemu ya,Air." Ujar Halilintar ke anak bungsu.

"Ah,iya Kak Hali.." Balasnya dengan sopan.

"Ntah kenapa aku merasa seperti orang asing disini." Ujar Raini sambil sweatdrop.

"Ayolah,anggap saja mereka adikmu sendiri!" Tukas Taufan dengan enteng.

"..." Sang gadis langsung terdiam dengan wajah "==".

"Ah,semenjak kita semua udah kumpul lagi nih,gimana nanti malam kita Jurit Malam di gedung sekolah sebelah sekolah kita?" Usul Taufan.

"Hah? Yang angker itu?" Tanya Raini,berkedip.

"Yep! Lagipula,katanya disana sering ada penampakan dan suara-suara aneh..." Jawab Taufan dengan kesan horornya itu.

"Aku mau ikut boleh?" Tanya Api.

"Tentu saja! **Semua diwajibkan ikut!**" Balasnya.

"Hmph,aku tidak tertarik sama sekali." Kata Halilintar.

"Nanti Kak Hali kan bisa berduaan aja dengan Raini~" Bisik Taufan ke telinga kakaknya. Dia langsung tersontak sekilas.

"Baik,aku ikut."

"Bagus! Air,kau juga harus ikut!" Kata anak kedua itu.

"Baik..." Balas Air.

"Raini juga~"  
Dan sang gadis pun langsung merinding disko mendengar kata-kata Taufan.

"T-tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya nanti malam harus bersiap! Bawa kamera dan senter,masing-masing bawa satu ya~" Girang Taufan. Raini langsung pundung,duduk dipojok ruangan.

TIME SKIP HINGGA MALAM MENJULANG

Di tempat dimana gedung sekolah yang sudah tua dan rusak,bersama dengan pepohonan mati juga tanaman liar yang merambat ke gedungnya. Sudah kelihatan banget horornya.

"Oke! Kita sudah disini!" Ujar Taufan sambil mengangkat kameranya.

"S-serem..." Gumam Raini ketakutan yang lagi ngumpet dibelakang Air.

"Kak Raini takut hantu?" Tanya Air ke sang gadis yang lagi gemetaran dibelakangnya.

"Shh! Diamlaahh!" Rengeknya.

'Nyehehe,ini memang rencana bagus buat ngerjain muridku sendiri,fufufu~' tawa sang pemuda bertopi miring itu dengan seremnya.

"K-kenapa kau ketawa hah?" Tanya Raini.

"Ah,tidak ada kok~~"

"Cepat mulai." Desis Halilintar.

"Oke! Nah,nanti kita berpencar ya! Air ama Api,aku ama Gempa,dan raini ama Halilintar ya!" Ujar Taufan,menunjuk mereka satu-satu.

"Yes,aku dengan Air~"

"Nah,tantangan Jurit Malam dimulai! Btw,rekam ya segala penampakan nanti~ ayo Gempa!" Dia lalu menarik Gempa ke dalam gedung,bersama dengan 2 kelompok lainnya.

Jurit Malam,telah dimulai sekarang...

Di tempatnya Taufan dan Gempa...

"U-udah mulai kedengaran tuh,kak Taufaann..." Bisik Gempa ketakutan denger suara cekikikan.

"Err,yang ketawa itu aku..." Taufan langsung sweatdrop,menghentikan tawanya.

"Ciaelah—" Dan seketika,ada sebuah sosok berbaju putih dengan rambut panjang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"K-kok gue merinding ya." Kata pemuda tersebut,dengan wajahnya memcuat seketika.

"j-jangan-jangan..." Lalu mereka pun melihat kebelakang...

"GYAAAAAAAA SETAAANNNNN!"

Di tempatnya Api dan Air...

"Eh,bukannya itu suara kak Taufan ama kak Gempa?" Tanyanya ke sang adik.

"Mungkin mereka udah ketemu satu..." Balas Air dengan santai.

Seketika,Air merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Kak Api,kau kenapa menepuk pundakku?" Tanya Air.

"Hah? Aku tidak ada menepuk pundakmu." Balasnya.

"Lah,jadi siapa?" Mereka melihat kebelakang.

Ternyata,itu sosok mak lampir pemirsah!

"AAAAAAAAAA SETAAAAANNNNNNNNN KABOOOORRR!"

Di Tempatnya Raini dan Halilintar...

"I-ini terlalu serem..." Ujar Raini ketakutan sambil memegang erat jaketnya Halilintar sambil gemetaran.

"Mereka takkan menganggu jika kita mempunyai iman yang kuat." Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil menyorotkan senter dengan wajah tidak ada takut sama sekali.

"Itu kamu! Aku ngga!" Rengeknya. Seketika,sang gadis melihat bayangan hitam lewat.

"GYAAAA ITU HANTUU!" Teriaknya langsung memeluk Halilintar.

Nah,dia langsung nge-blush.

"Err..."  
"Udah,aku ga kuaattt lagi huaaa..." rengeknya sambil nangis bombay.

"Dasar..." Dia perlahan mengelus rambutnya gadis tersebut,berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku udah ga tahan lagi kalo begini Hali huks huks ;-; "

"Kan Cuma sejam doang tantangannya." Katanya.

"Aku bisa mati kutu kalau gitu!" rengeknya.


	7. Chapter 7

**AISHITERU YO!**

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Character: Halilintar,Gempa,Api,Air,Taufan**

**Warning: Nista,OOC,Humor kebakar,typo dimana-mana dan kapan saja(?)**

**A/N: Hello! Leanna is here!**

**Sebelumnya saya meminta maaf gegara Senin kemarin ga posting cerita ;w; Ah,atashi baru inget ada yang review bahwa Halilintar takut hantu.**

**Nah,begini,sebenarnya Halilintar kagak takut hantu sama sekali,malahan saking ga percayanya dia nyuruh hantu kuntilanak buat selfie gajelas depan kamera(?)**

**Btw,pengumuman buat DMC,Pokemon and Sengoku Basara Lovers! Atashi buat cerita baru yang berjudul "Spartan Warriors" yang nistanya luar biasa dan lagi-lagi ada OC tapi tenang~ Cuma sebagai prajurit oke(?) Lucario juga sakit makanya leanna lagi sendiri huks huks huks ;w;**

**Anyway,Enjoy and Happy Reading~~~**

**Chapter 7: Jurit Malam Last Part**

"Hah? Mati kutu?" Tanya Halilintar yang kebingungan apa maksudnya.

Maklum,kan orang Malaysia gatau KBBI apaan. Adanya KBBM(Kamus Besar Bahasa Melayu) /plak

"Ah udahlah! Mending kita lewati Jurit Malam ini dengan baik dan damai!" Ujar sang gadis yang udah gemetaran hebat.

"Iye,iye..." Lalu mereka pun kembali berjalan di lorong yang gelap itu.

Setelah 20 menit terlewati...

"ITU ADA MAK LAMPIR AAAKKK ITU ITU ADA TUYUL JUGAAAA!" Histeris Raini yang udah digendong Halilintar sambil nangis bombay + panik.

"Ah,Raini..." Panggil pemuda tersebut sambil nge-blush hebat.

"MAMAAAA! AAAAAA ITU APAAAN PUTIH PUTIH ABU-ABU PELANGI!(?)" Teriak gadis tersebut ngacangin Halilintar.

'Hah? Mang ada hantu pake baju pelangi?' Pikir pemuda tersebut bingung.

"Udah deh gue ga kuaatt! Gue nyeraahh! Kamera mana kamera—" gadis tersebut celingukan nyari kamera.

"Lu kate ini MDL?" Ujar pemuda tersebut sambil sweatdrop.

"Elu sih enak! Ga takut hantu! Gue ama hantu udah menciut tahu!" Rengeknya.

'Ama hantu menciut? Jadi anak kecil gitu?' Pikir Halilintar yang ngebayangin Raini jadi anak TK pake baju kelonggaran.

Yap,tepat pada saat itulah dia mimisan dan pingsan ditempat.

Deras loh mimisannya. Udah kayak Tsuchiya Kouta dan Yoshii Akihisa liat Hideyoshi-chan(?)

"Buset! Woi bocah,bangunn!" Gadis tersebut langsung nyoba bangunin pemuda yang lagi mimisan tersebut.

Tong.

Di tempatnya Air dan Api...

"Hah,hah... Udah jauh kagak?" Tanya Api yang terengah-engah sambil liat kebelakang.

"Apanya?" Air nanya balik.

"Akh bodoh lu! Hantu mak lampir tadi!" Ketus Api.

"Kalau ga kelihatan berarti udah jauh namanya,Kak Api..." Ujar sang adik sambil sweatdrop.

"Btw,tadi lu teriak ya?" Tanya sang kakak sambil nyengir kuda.(?)

"E-eh? T-tidak! Aku tidak pernah teriak..." Balasnya sambil menyilangkan tangannya dan melihat arah lain.

"Masaa? Tadi kudengar seperti "AAAAAAA KAK API ITU HANTUUU!" Gitu~~"

Air langsung menjitak kakaknya sendiri dan kembali berjalan.

"Adaw! Untuk apa itu?!" Rengek Api sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol 3.(?)

"Udah,buruan dah jalan." Ujar Air dengan nada dingin. Sang kakak langsung merinding disko,dan membalas "iya..." lalu ia berjalan disamping adiknya tersebut.

Sementara itu,Taufan dan Gempa...

"Akkkhh pada pake acara pingsan lagi kak Taufan! Udah tahu beratnya nauzubillah!" Gerutu Gempa dengan kesal.

"Bukan udah tempe ya dek?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Bukaann! Hah? Bukannya Kak Taufan lagi pingsan?" Gumam pemuda tersebut,dan menyadari sesuatu. Dengan ketakutan,dia melihat kebelakang dan...

"Kalau bukan tempe apaan dong dek?" Tanya sosok **pocong** tersebut dengan wajah bingung.

"SETAAAAANNNNNNN!" Teriak Gempa super panik dan langsung capcus kabur dengan kecepatan 9999999 km/jam.(?)

Kembali ke tempatnya Raini dan Halilintar yang masih pingsan...

"Bangunn oi! Astaga pada disini gelap..." Gumam gadis tersebut sambil gemetaran dan dengan wajah pucat.

"BAANGGOOONNNNN!" Dan dia langsung tereak di telinganya Halilintar pake toa pinjaman Author.(?)

Tentu saja,anak itu langsung bangun sambil nutupin telinga sebelah kirinya yang super peka.

"Woi! Lu mau bikin gue jadi pekak?!" Kesalnya.

"Habis lu gamau bangun seh." Balasnya sambil mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi jangan pake acara teriak juga kalee! Pekak telinga gue tahu!" Ketus Halilintar.

"Kagak,gue tempe." Balasnya dengan wajah yang sama.

"Tahu!"

"Tempe!"

"Tahu!"

"Mi Goreng sekalian bang!"

"Emang ada jual disini hah?!"

"Ada! Tuh,dirumah Bu Endang!"

"Bu Endang siapa?!"

"Udah deh lu laki bini gaada berhenti kelahi." Seketika Author langsung muncul getokin kepala kedua orang tersebut.

"ADAW!"

"Tunggu,apa maksud lu laki bini? Gue kan belum nikah ma dia thor!" Ujar Raini.

"Thor? Sorry bang gue bukan Hero yang datang dari langit bawa palu itu yo."

PLLLAAAAKKKK

"Akh udah deh! Lu lanjutin aja ceritanya!" Lalu Author pun langsung hilang ke alam gaib.(?)

"Laki bini..." Gumam pemuda tersebut,dan nge-blush hebat.

"Kenapa bang?" Tanya gadis tersebut.

'HAH? Dia tadi memanggilku "bang"?!' Pikir Halilintar lalu mukanya tambah merah.

"WTF—"

"U-udah... Yok Jalan..." Ujarnya lalu kembali memegang kamera beserta senter,lalu kembali berjalan.

"A-aaa tungguu!" Dan dia pun langsung mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

-LE TIME SKIP SETELAH 1 JAM BERLALU-

"A-akhirnya... Selesai juga..." Ujar gadis tersebut yang udah meleleh di gendongannya Halilintar.

Taufan langsung ngacir ke kakak sulungnya itu.

"Cieee yang gengongin bininya nih ciee~" Godanya ke telinga Hali.

"Berisik." Ketusnya dengan nada dingin,sementara sang adik Cuma nyengir-nyengir ga jelas.

"Nah,sekarang kita pulang kerumah ya! Nanti kita cek disekolah siapa yang paling banyak nangkap penampakan!" Ujar Taufan.

"Osuu!" Balas Api dengan semangat,dan Air membalas dengan lemah,Halilintar membalas dengan gaya kerennya,sementara Raini udah pingsan di tempat.(?)

**Bersambung kembali...**

**A/N: Begini minna,semenjak Lucario sakit,ane terpaksa nyusun skrip sendiri jadinya kena writer block huks ;w; Maaf ya kalau pendek! Nanti kalau Lucario udah sembuh,saya jamin ceritanya panjeng deh!**

**Review Please?*puppy eyes***


	8. Chapter 8

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfic**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story**

**Warning: humor hancur,OOC,typo berserakan dan belum dibersihkan(?)**

**A/N: Hello~**

**Lucario: ukh... Akhirnya aku bisa kembali nulis naskah...  
Leanna: gomen Lucario ;w; Chapter 7 semalam pendek gegara aku ngelanjutin cerita SenBasa + DMC + Pokemon ;w;  
Lucario: Yaudah,kamu tangani naskah yang itu aku yang ini...*sighs*  
Leanna: Baik! Nah,tanpa capcus lagi,mari kite mulakan~~**

**Happy Reading~**

**Chapter 8: Pemenang Jurit Malam part 1**

Di sebuah hari Senin,dimana adanya 5 orang kembar dirumah mereka...

"Api,Air,ini kan masih sekolah,kenapa kalian pulang?" Tanya Gempa.

"Lah,gaboleh memang?" Balas Api.

"Bukannya gaboleh tapi bukannya kalian harus sekolah di KL?" Halilintar angkat bicara,melihat kearah 2 orang adiknya itu.

"Ermm itu... Kami dipindahkan kesini sama bapak,Kak Hali..." Ujar Air.

"...HAH?"

"Jangan-jangan ulahmu lagi nih Api! Kepsek disana pasti ngamuk kan gegara kenakalanmu?!" Omel Gempa.

"E-err.. Itu..." Api menggaruk kedua pipinya. Sang anak sulung lalu menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah,jangan ribut pagi-pagi begini... Mandi trus sarapan dan pergi sekolah,paham?"

Air dan Api mengangguk.

"Pintar. Aku pergi mandi dulu dah..." Lalu Halilintar pergi kekamarnya.

"...Kak Hali tumben mau pergi cepat." Ujar Taufan.

"Ini masih jam 6 loh..." Air berkata,ngeliat jam tembok.

"Lah,bukannya kak Hali emang pergi jam 6 biasanya?" Tanya Gempa sambil sweatdrop.

"Tapi ini masih kepagian tau! Jam 05.58 gitu udah mau pergi,cepet amat!"

"Jangan-jangan kak Hali mau jemput Raini lagi..." Ujar Air dengan wajah inosen(?) nya itu.

"..." Keempat orang itu pun langsung terdiam.

"Udah ah,mending kita mandi! Daripada kak Hali marah ntar!" Ujar Gempa,langsung capcus kekamarnya sendiri.

"Iye..." Lalu sisanya pun pergi ke kamar mereka untuk mandi.

Setelah sarapan,ngegosip(?)),santai,jungkir balik,salto,cart roll,dll...(?)

"Aku pergi." Ujar Halilintar,beranjak dari meja makan sambil nyandang tas miliknya.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya~" Taufan berkata,melambaikan tangannya.

Sang anak sulung mengangguk,lalu langsung pergi ke pintu depan.

Pake kaos kaki,trus sepatu,trus topi,dan capcus pergi.

Dijalannya pemuda tersebut...

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat menjemputnya." Gumamnya sambil naik motor Ninja miliknya itu(?).

Dan jeng jeng jeng! Sampailah dia di rumahnya(baca:hotel) Raini!

Btw,anaknya baru keluar rumah loh.

"Eh? Oh,Halilintar ya? Ada apa?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini lupa atau apaan? Bukannya kau minta jemput?" Balas pemuda tersebut sambil sweatdrop.

"Masa iya? Ahaha,maaf ga inget~" Ujarnya sambil mengetuk kepalanya pelan ala Roman di SKET Dance.

Toh,mulai ngawur dah.

'Astaga gadis ini kenapa dia harus inosen...' Pikirnya sambil nge-blush.

"U-udah! Cepat naik!" Ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya bier semburat merah dipipinya tersebut ga kelihatan.

"Roger~" Lalu Raini menaiki motor tersebut,dan refleks meluk Halilintar.

**BLUUUSSHHHH**

"P-pegangan..." Dan pemuda tersebut nge-gas motornya,pergi kesekolah.

Setelah mereka sampai,Halilintar memarkir motornya di parkiran sekolah,lalu Raini turun dari motor tersebut,trus jalan barengan ama dia.

Ah,mukanya Hali merah amat bray.

"Akhirnya! Taman sekolaaahhh!" Girang gadis tersebut langsung meluk sebuah pohon,trus dicium,dijilat,diinjak(?),dikasi cincin kawin,trus ka-

Ekhem.

"Oy,sedang apa kau?" Tanya pemuda tersebut ber-sweatdrop ria.

Sang gadis langsung menghentikan sesi cium-mencium pohon tersebut(?)

"Ng? Hanya mengelus pohon ini kenapa?"

'Jadi aja lu pohonnya sekalian...' Kesal pemuda tersebut didalam pikirannya.

Alah,padahal lu cemburu gegara kegantenganmu kalah ama pohon. /plak

"Ada apa dengan mukamu? Cemberut mulu toh," Ujar gadis tersebut,noel-noel pipinya Halilintar.

"Urghh... Tidak ada,udah jangan ganggu aku." Ketusnya.

"Muuuu..." Raini menggembungkan pipinya. Seketika sebuah obor(?) muncul dikepalanya.

"Ah,kalo cemberut gitu biasanya ada hal yang gak kamu suka tuh. Apa yang kamu mau bier bisa agak seneng gitu?" Tanyanya sambil nyengir2 gaje.

"..."

"Apa? Kasitahu dong,"

"..."

"Eeyy!"

**CHU.**

"Mmphh?!"

Wah,ternyata Halilintar kembali mencium Raini pemirsah!

Sayangnya,ga terlalu lama atuh.

"H-huaa! Untuk apa itu?!" Rengeknya.

"Lah,katanya 'Apa yang kamu mau bier bisa agak seneng gitu?' kan? Jadi itu yang kumau." Balasnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"TAPI ITU TIDAK ADIL TAHUUU!" Rengeknya.

"Bukan tempe?"

"AAAAAKKKKKKHHHHHHH—" Raini langsung nendang pohon yang tadi dipeluknya ampe patah.

Saking ajaibnya,pohonnya nangis toh.

"Whoa..." Sang pemuda langsung bengong.

"SEMUA INI SALAHMU TAU KAGAK?! AKU GA SUKA KALAU GITUIN TAU! AAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak gadis tersebut dengan panik trus kabur ke sekolah.

"Tidak suka...?"

Teng tong...

Bel nista tersebut pun akhirnya berbunyi normal,dan para murid pun pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Dikelasnya Halilintar,yakni 10-1,masuk pelajaran .

Pemuda yang dijuluki Pangeran Es itu lalu melihat ke Raini,Sang Setan Kecil yang lagi tepar sambil nangis bombay dan baca mantra(?) "aku ga suci" mulu.

"Raini..." Panggilnya,sementara yang dipanggil nyuekin dengan keadaan masih nangis.

Halilintar lalu menghela nafas.

"Kapan kau sadar,dasar ga peka..." Gumamnya.

Gurunya masuk dan pelajaran pun dimulai...

**Bersambung...**

**A/N: Anoo,kami ada pengumuman ;w;**

**Lucario: untuk beberapa hari,kami akan discontinue fic ini sementara dan mau fokus ke fic Spartan Warriors...  
Leanna: walau Lucario udah sembuh,tapi kami berdua kena writer block soal BoBoiBoy ;w;  
Lucario: mau selesaikan semua request dari teman sekolah...  
Leanna: Request-nya dari temen Lucario 3 dan dari temen saya 5 jadinya ada 8 fic yang harus dikerjakan ;w;  
Lucario: semuanya soal DMC dan Sengoku Basara...  
Leanna: PLUS! Disuruh ditambahin OC di setiap cerita buat dijadiin pair-nya lagi...  
Lucario: kami,Leanna and Lucario meminta maaf sebanyak-banyaknya ya. Jika writer block soal BBB ini udah hilang,akan kami lanjutin. Mau fokus ke request temen dulu...  
Leanna: maaf yaaa ;w;**

**Anyway,Review for all Chapters nee...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Disclaimer: I owm nothing but the plot**

**Warning: typo dimana-mana,OOC,Humor hancur,cerita ntah apaan(?)**

**A/N: OSUUU!  
Lucario: huft... Kami ada pengumuman...  
Leanna: aku dan Lucario udah ga kena writer block lagii! w Soalnya terinspirasi dari cerita BoBoiBoy di MNCTV baang~  
Lucario: Yang Jurit Malam itu... Nanti akan dialihkan ke plot lain...  
Leanna: habisnya sih,kita mikir plot Jurit Malam ini pada kagak ketemu... TwT  
Lucario: Udah,mulai sana.  
Leanna: Osu!**

_**Enjoy the fic and Please Leave a Comment for us!**_

Chapter 9: Lomba Gombalin Raini part 1

Disebuah sekolah SMA Pulau Rintis yang sedang damai enak cihuy bray(?),ada seseorang pemuda di taman sekolah yang asrinya luar biasa bahkan sampai adem hatinya.

Yep,dialah** BoBoiBoy Halilintar.**

Bersama seseorang gadis yang dicintainya,**Aizawa Anggraini.**

"Oy,Raini..." Panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

"...Bisa beritahu aku sedang apa disini?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Wah,ternyata mereka ada di bawah pohon sakura teman!

"Eh? Ya jelas lah! Aku mau lihat pohon sakura!" Ujar gadis tersebut.

"Tapi kelopaknya kan udah gugur semua,nak..." Halilintar langsung sweatdrop.

"Kan aku cuma mau lihat pohonnya bang :P"

"Bukan mau ngeliat isi hatiku?" Gombalnya,sukses membuat gadis tersebut nge-blush hebat.

"A-apaan sih duh!" Raini memalingkan wajahnya yang super merah.

'Yes,dapet satu poin.' Pikirnya sambil hip hip hura didalam kepalanya.

Efeknya sih,nyengir-nyengir ga jelas gitu.

"K-kenapa kamu nyengir gitu?" Gadis tersebut bergidik ngeri. Seringai yang tampak di bibirnya pemuda tersebut pun langsung hilang.

"Hah?"

"...Abaikan saja." Raini memutar badannya,kek mau meluk pohonnya tapi Halilintar menarik tangan gadis tersebut,dan memeluknya.

"Daripada peluk pohon itu,peluk aja aku..." Gumamnya,dan lagi-lagi,Raini nge-blush hebat daripada sebelumnya.

'Kok Halilintar aneh sih hari ini...' Pikir gadis tersebut.

-Le Time Skip Setelah masuk,belajar,dan istirahat-

"Raini!" Panggil Taufan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Gadis tersebut membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Hai." Sapanya. Taufan lalu mendekat sambil cengar-cengir ga jelas ke gadis tersebut.

"K-kenapa?" Raini langsung merinding sambil sweatdrop.

"Ehehe~ aku ada teka-teki nih!" Ujar pemuda tersebut.

"Apaan?"

"Apa perbedaan kamu ama bunga mawar?" Tanyanya.

"Ung... Ntah. Apaan?" Dia menaikkan kedua bahunya dengan bingung.

"Kalo bunga mawar memikat perhatian,kalo kamu memikat hatiku~" Taufan berkata,ngegombalin Raini.

"Akh apaan sih?!" Dan gadis tersebut langsung nge-blush dan ngetok kepalanya Taufan trus kabur.

'Cikikik,gue dapet 1 poin~' Pikir pemuda tersebut ngelus kepalanya,trus ngacir pergi.

Dijalan,Raini ketemu Gempa keluar kelasnya.

"Ah,Gempa," Panggilnya."Hai." Sapa gadis tersebut.

"Hai Raini." Balas Gempa sambil tersenyum-

Ralat,maksud saya **menyeringai.**

'Reaksi yang sama.' Pikir gadis tersebut sambil sweatdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Gempa.

"Err... Ke kantin sekolah?" Balasnya,sedikit canggung.

"Kenapa kesana? Mending ke dekapan aku aja~" Dan lagi-lagi,gadis tersebut digombalin lagi,sukses membuat mukanya merah.

"A-aku pergi dulu!" Lalu ia langsung ngacir ke kantin.

'Jackpot~' Pikir Gempa.

Di kantin,Raini ketemu ama Api dan Air.

'Astaga Tuhan,jangan sampai mereka gombalin gue sama dengan ketiga kakak mereka itu...' Pikirnya sambil keringat dingin.

"Oh,hai Raini!" Sapa Api kepada gadis tersebut,dan sebagai balasan dia melambaikan tangannya juga.

"Hai.." Air menyapanya.

"Hai,Api,Air." Balas gadis tersebut.

(Raini's POV)

Oke,ini mulai canggung. Jangan sampai kedua anak gak berdosa ini juga gombalin gue astaga.

"Makan bersama yok!" Ajak Api kepadaku.

"Ntar ya,aku mau beli roti selai ya..." Ujarku kepada pemuda tersebut,trus langsung ngacir ke kantin yang diserbu oleh para murid ala spartan sambil teriak "DIS IS SPARTAAAAAAA!" (?)

Setelah sukses beli roti selai dari sergapan maut itu,aku langsung ngacir ke meja dimana Api dan Air berada.

"Nyeheh~" Api,lagi-lagi reaksi yang sama seperti Hali,Taufan,dan Gempa,nyengir ke arah gue.

Gue jamin deh,mau gombalin gue pasti.

"Nee,Raini~" Panggilnya. Aku mendongak kearahnya.

"Mau gak kamu jadi es?" Tanyanya.

"Hah? Gamau ah,dingin." Balasku.

"Kalau kamu itu es,nanti aku cairkan hati kamu dengan api hangatku~"

Strike. Gue langsung ngerasain muka gue panas kek berapi-api.

"Raini..." Panggil Air,memasang wajah super datar alias muka tembok itu.

"I-iya?"

"Andaikan kalau aku tumbuhan hijau..." Ujarnya,sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Loh? Fotosintesis gitu?" Tanyaku,bingung.

"Urm,iya... Kamu jadi mataharinya,supaya aku bisa nyerap sinar kehangatanmu..." Dia melanjutkan perkataannya,menatap kearahku dengan wajahnya sedikit merah.

"Manis sekali kamu,Air~~" Godaku,mengelus kepala Air sambil nge-blush.

'Aku dapat dua poin...' Pikir Air,tersenyum sekilas.

"Weh? Nyengir toh bang?" Tanyaku.

"K-kagak," balasnya.

"Beneraann~?"

"...Au ah gelap!" Lalu Air langsung ngacir pergi.

"Tee hee~"

Tik tok...

"Nah,sekarang kita uji siapa paling banyak poinnya~" Ujar Taufan.

Apa Readers bingung kenapa mereka begini?

Gini ceritanya bang~

_"Kak Hali,Gempa,Air dan Apiii!" Taufan berteriak,menggema suaranya diudara(?)_

_"Opo?" Tanya Api,berhenti main PSP Miliknya._

_"Lomba yuk!" Ujar Taufan._

_"Lomba apa lagi,hah?" Tanya Halilintar,terganggu._

_"Lomba..."_

_"?"_

_"Gombalin Rainii!" Girangnya._

_"Gombalin Raini? Gimana tuh?" Tanya Api._

_"Gini,kalian harus bisa ngegombalin Raini dan buat dia nge-blush,dan kalau dia membalas,akan dapat extra 1 poin!" Ujarnya._

_"Hah,aku pastinya akan menang." Halilintar berkata._

_"Kak Hali ke-PD an! Pastinya aku akan menang!" Ujar Taufan._

_"Btw kak Taufan,hadiahnya ada kagak?" Tanya Gempa._

_"Ada dong. Aku udah minta Raini lagian." Balasnya._

_"Apaan?"_

_"Jadi pacarnya langsung! Lagian sebagai gurunya,aku ga tega dia jomvloh gitu."_

_"Harus aku yang menang... Dia milikku,bukan milik siapapun." Gumam Halilintar ngeluarin aura gelap disekitarnya._

_'Kak Hali serem...' Pikir keempat bersaudara tersebut sambil sweatdrop._

Begitu ceritanya.

"Kak Hali berapa poin?" Tanya Taufan.

"Hah,5 poin." Ujar Halilintar.

"Gempa?"

"3 poin..."

"Api?"

"4 poin!"

"Kalau Air?"

"Sama,4 poin..."

"Elu sendiri berapa?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Ehehe,seri dengan kak Hali. Aku juga 5 poin soalnya." Ujar Taufan sambil nyengir.

"Tch- aku tidak akan kalah darimu." Ketus Halilintar.

"Aku juga! Lihat saja nanti!" Balas Taufan.

Alhasil,mereka jadi adu pandang.

"Kurasa salah satu dari mereka paling beda se-poin..." Ujar Air.

"Iya tuh..." Balas Gempa.

**Bersambung ke part 2...**

**A/N: Hip hip? HOREEEE!*ala * /?**

**Lucario: Fuh.  
Leanna: nah,nanti akan banyak gombalan lagi tuh bang! Kita lihat saja siapa yang menang!  
Lucario: *main PSP*  
Leanna: Aaa- Anyway,terima kasih udah baca ya! Lucarioo! Berikan PSP-nyaa!*nerjang Lucario*  
Terjadilah Perang Es ke-6.**

**Taufan: Mind to Review anyone?*smiles innocently*(?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy dimiliki oleh Animonsta**

**Warning: OOC,humor gagal,typo banyak soalnya Author sering keselip(?)**

**Lucario: Lucario disini...**

**Kali ini saya tidak bersama Leanna,soalnya tuh anak lagi sibuk ngurusin file Basara yang dari minggu kemarin belum di UnRAR...  
Um,ini ceritanya dari Leanna,dia yang minta saya yang jadi tukang ketik...**

_**Enjoy the fic and please leave a Comment/Review!**_

Chapter 10: Aishiteru Yo

Di SMA Pulau Rintis,ada 2 orang makhluk yang lagi bertengkar gaada hentinya dari kemarin.

Yep,sang kakak beradik,**Halilintar **dan** Taufan.**

"Udah,kak Hali nyerah aja gombalin dia! Aku pasti menang!" Ketus Taufan nunjuk-nunjuk Halilintar.

"Hah,dimimpimu aku menyerah! Kau saja yang menyerah,dasar hama!" Balas Halilintar.

"Seenaknya! Udah tau dia ga suka sama kak Hali,masih digombalin,ntar tambah ga suka dia!" Ujar Taufan.

"Lu juga! Seenaknya gangguin dia,mending pergi jauh-jauh!" Halilintar berkata dengan banyaknya urat kemarahan dikepalanya.

"Gak! Aku tetap bertahan sampai siapa dari kita berdua yang menang!" Taufan membalas,ikutan dengan banyaknya muncul urat kemarahan itu.

Alhasil,mereka jadi adu pandang,membuat listrik terjadi karena aksi-reaksi(?) dari pandangan mereka tersendiri.

"Gempa,mereka kenapa sih?" Tanya Raini yang lagi sweatdrop ngeliat Halilintar dan Taufan lagi berantem dari jauh.

"Au ah gelap..." Balas Gempa.

"Gelap? Ini masih terang toh," ujar Api.

"Tau tuh.."

"AKH! AKU PERGI DARI SINI!" Lalu Halilintar beranjak pergi,menjauh dari Taufan dengan kesal.

"YA! PERGI SANA JAUH-JAUH DASAR MENYEBALKAN!" Teriak Taufan ke kakak sulungnya dengan amarah yang tinggi.

"H-huaa! G-Gempa,aku pergi ngejar Halilintar dulu! Nanti dia pada ngamuk dikelas lagi!" Ujar Raini,langsung capcus pergi ngejar Halilintar.

Di kelasnya 10-2...

"Tch- apa-apaan Taufan itu? Menganggu urusanku saja." Gumam pemuda tersebut dengan kesal sambil menopang dagunya.

Seketika pintu kelas terbuka,menunjukkan sesosok astral(?) (Raini: WOI!)

Ekhem,maksud saya seseorang wanita yang memakai baju sekolah ala cowok itu.

"Eh? Kupikir kau mengamuk dikelas tadi..." Ujarnya sambil sweatdrop.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Balas Halilintar.

"Umm... Kau kenapa dengan Taufan tadi?" Tanya gadis itu,berjalan kearahnya. Sang pemuda menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Jangan ganggu aku." Balas pemuda itu dengan nada dingin.

"Hali..." Raini hanya melihat pria yang berada dihadapannya dengan mata hazel miliknya itu. Dia lalu mendekat ke Halilintar,dan berdiri disampingnya.

"...Hali,lihat aku." Panggil gadis itu. Sementara yang dipanggil tidak berkutik.

"Hali," panggilnya lagi,dan mendapat cuekan dari Halilintar.

"..."

**CHU.**

Mata Halilintar terbuka lebar,berusaha menyadari apa yang terjadi.

10% progressing...

30% progressing...

60% progressing...

100%...

TING!

"...?!"

Ternyata,**gadis tersebut mencium Halilintar tepat dibibir.**

Sementara pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam,dan seketika dia merasa bahwa ciumannya tambah dalam.

"Ra-" tepat saat dia baru saja menyebut satu kata itu,Raini langsung menyelipkan lidahnya.

Oalah,French Kiss...*Author langsung pingsan barengan Narator*

Abaikan. Back to the story.

Gadis itu langsung melepasnya,juga melepaskan kerah baju pemuda itu dengan wajah yang merah.

"A-apa..." Halilintar langsung nge-blush berat,bahkan wajahnya lebih merah dari Raini.

"L-lebih baik sekarang?" Tanya gadis itu membuang mukanya sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Dasar Tsundere.

"..." Pemuda itu hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan perempuan itu.

"Pfft- Hahaha!" Halilintar langsung tertawa,dan membuat Raini melihat kearahnya.

"A-apa yang lucu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sebegitu naif." Ujar Halilintar sambil tertawa kecil.

"N-naif? A-aku tidak naif! Kau sendiri memaksaku-" perkataan gadis itu terpotong karena lagi-lagi Halilintar menciumnya.  
Sebentar saja kok pemirsah. Gak baik lama-lama,nanti OC-nya pingsan lagi. /maksud

"U-uh..." Wajah gadis itu langsung merah padam. Halilintar lalu memeluknya dengan erat.

"...Kau ingin tahu bukan kenapa aku bertengkar dengan Taufan..?" Tanyanya,membuat gadis itu mengangguk.

"Dia... Menyukaimu.. Lebih dari sahabat atau pun teman..." Ujarnya dengan nada pelan.

"...Menyukaiku..?"

-Le time skip ntah kemana soalnya ide udah bolong- /?

KRIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

"Ah,bel istirahat! Akhirnyaa~" gadis itu merenggangkan badannya.

"Nah murid-murid,kalian bisa istirahat sekarang." Ujar sang guru itu,keluar kelas.

"Baik pak!" Balas semua murid disana,lalu mereka keluar kelas.

"Hali! Ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Raini ke teman sebangkunya,Halilintar.

"Males..." Balasnya.

"Kenapah?" Tanya gadis itu ala iklan B*sk*at.

"Males aja..." Jawab Halilintar.

"Um... Kalau begitu,temankan aku ke kantin... Aku mau beli roti isi sama yogurt disana. Pleasee?" Raini langsung menciptakan puppy eyes no jutsu plus sad kitten eyes imut imut kawaii(?)

Demi Tuhan Yang Maha Esa,dia udah ga kuat ama justu itu soalnya matanya bundar banget kek mau nangis.

"Iya,iya..." Ujarnya sambil menghela nafas lalu berdiri.

"Keren! Ayo!" Raini menarik tangannya Halilintar,pergi keluar kelas.

Sesampainya dikantin,lagi-lagi para murid menyerbunya ala Perang Dunia ke-4..(?)

"Oke,tunggu disini ya. HUOOOOOO! DIS IS SPARTAAAAA!" Teriak gadis itu dengan OOC-nya sambil ikutan nyerbu.

"THIS IS MELAYUNESE(?) LUNCH TIME RUSHH!" Teriak Taufan dengan logat ala Kagami(Readers: apa-?) ikutan nyerbu.

Halilintar nepuk jidat.

"Kenapa sekolah ini gaada yang normal selain aku dan Gempa..." Gumamnya sambil memijit jidatnya.

Di tempat bersama Raini dan Taufan yang sudah di garis depan(?) para spartan...

"Ah,Raini!" Panggil Taufan,melihat 'sahabat'nya lagi dihimpit oleh para murid.

"Urghh... Woi! Sempit tau,minggir kagak?!" Ketus Raini sambil mendorong murid-murid yang ngimpit dia.

Saking adanya tolak menolak,Raini dan Taufan pun berhimpitan.

"Adaaww! Taufan! Jangan injak kakiku!" Rengek gadis itu gegara pemuda itu menginjak sepatu barunya(?)

"M-maaf!"

Himpit menghimpit,tolak menolak,spartan spartan(?),injak menginjak,alhasil...

**CHU.**

.

.

.

.

.

"?!" Mata hazel dan aquamarine itu terbuka lebar,selebar lebarnya dunia(Readers: *lempar panci ke Author* | Author: sakit bang ;A;)

Ternyata,Taufan mencium Raini pemirsah!

Mau dilepasin gabisa,soalnya dihimpit mulu.

Alhasil,mereka berdua langsung nge-blush berat.

Dengan kesalnya Raini mendorong seorang murid yang besarnya nauzubillah yang ngimpit dia.

"MINGGIR KAU!" Ketusnya dengan wajah super merah itu. Gadis itu mengambil yogurt dan roti selai lalu meninggalkan uangnya di tempat uang(?) lalu pergi meninggalkan serbuan tersebut.

Taufan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya,dan mengambil sebuah kotak susu dan meninggalkan uang beserta para murid tersebut.

"Lama amat. Ngapain di-"

"Haliiii! T-tadi,tadi aku!" Rengek gadis itu langsung kearah pemuda serba hitam merah itu.

"Hah? Tadi kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"A-aku... Aku mencium Taufan..." Jawabnya dengan air mata(buaya) berlinang dimatanya.

"..." Pemuda tersebut langsung terdiam. Dia lalu menarik tangan gadis tersebut,meninggalkan kantin.

Sementara itu Taufan...

"H-hah? Kak Taufan apa-?" Tanya Gempa.

"Udah kubilang aku tidak sengaja mencium Raini! Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir,bibirnya lembut banget..." Gumamnya pada kalimat terakhir.

"Siap-siap aja Kakak dimarahin ama Kak Hali." Ujar Api,dan Air mengangguk seperti menyetujuinya.

"K-kalian kok kejam sih..." Taufan langsung pundung dengan aura gelapnya.

Kembali ke kelasnya 10-2...

"H-Hali! Tanganku sakit!" Rintih gadis tersebut,karena Halilintar menggenggam erat tangannya.

"..." Sementara pemuda itu hanya diam. Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Ouch..." Raini meihat tangannya yang memerah,bahkan hampir terluka karena genggaman Halilintar.

Lagi-lagi Halilintar menarik tangan yang memerah gadis itu,dan mencium memar yang ada di pergelangan tangannya.

**BLUSH**

"Mungkin agak terlambat kalau aku mengatakan ini tapi... Kau tahu bukan apa arti dari _Aishiteru yo_?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Uh... Iya.." Balas gadis itu.

"Itulah perasaanku terhadapmu. _Aishiteru yo,_Aizawa Anggraini." Ujarnya,lalu kembali mengecup bibir gadis itu. Setelah agak lama,dia pun melepasnya.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" Tanyanya.

"Urm... A-apa yang menarik dariku? Aku tomboy dan..." Kata-katanya terputus.

"Menarik dan menyenangkan." Halilintar melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

Strike. Sang gadis nge-blush lagi.

"K-kupikir... Aku mau..." Gumamnya sambil menghadap arah lain.

Ternyata,gadis yang preman dan tomboy inijuga punya sisi feminim juga ya.

"_Let's take a date next week,girl._"

**Bersambung...**

**Lucario: akhirnya selesai...**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca,dan akhir kata dari saya,**

**Review Please?**


	11. we're sorry for everything

**WE'RE SORRY.**

**THE SECURITY ON THE CENTRE BLOCKED OUT WRITING PATH TO IN ORDER WE WILL DISCONTINUE THE AISHITERU YO AND SPARTAN WARRIORS STORY**

**WE'RE SORRY ABOUT THIS BECAUSE WE WILL STOPPED WIRITNG**

**THANK YOU FOR READING US AND PRAY WE CAN WRITE THE STORY AGAIN OKAY**

**WE LOVE ALL OF YOU READERS AND EVERYONE THAT FOLLOWED OUT STORY AND REVIEWED IT**

**KIND AND REGARDS FROM LEANNA AND LUCARIO,LOGGED OUT FROM THE FANFICTION AND RETURNED TO SILENT READER**

**WE PASSED THIS TO OUR BROTHER AND SISTER HANBEI AND ASAKA**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING OUR STORY**

**SEE YOU LATER AND KEEP SUPPORTING AND PRAYING WE WILL WRITING AGAIN**

**MESSAGE FROM,**

**LEANNA AND LUCARIO**


	12. Chapter 12: Continutiation!

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction**

**Created by: Previous: Leanna and Lucario**

**Continued by: Hanbei and Asaka**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: OOC,abal,typo banyak,humor dipotek habis-habisan(?)**

**Asaka: Uh,hai? Kurasa aku disini untuk melanjutkan cerita kedua kakakku...**

**Kak Lea ama Kak Luca udah berhenti nulis gegara emak marahin mereka suka pulang lambat ._. Makanya mereka nerusin cerita ini ke adik-adiknya yang masih SMP... Btw nama saya adalah Shirauni Asaka,salam ke-  
Hanbei: HAAAAAIIIIIII NAMAKU HANBEI TAKENAKA SALAM KENAL YAA~~!*muncul seketika*  
Asaka: Minggir kau!*jitak Hanbei*  
Hanbei: Asa-chan itu sakit ;_;  
Asaka: Bodoh amat! Udah,mulai aja nih cerita daripada para pembaca kecewa semua!**

Chapter 11: Dating on The Otaku Day! _Cosplay_ bertemakan Human Pokemon!

Di sebuah rumah yang super duper besar layaknya seperti hotel bintang lima,ada seorang perempuan tinggal disana bersama seekor anak kucingnya yang bernama Cinccino.

Dia bernama Aizawa Anggraini,berdarah setengah Indonesia setengah Jepang seperti artis Yuki Kato di Indonesia-

Ekhem.

Kali ini dia bingung karena kencannya dimulai pada Hari Otaku Sedunia,yakni pada tanggal 15 Desember 2014.

Pada dia hari itu harus menghadiri pesta yang dibuat temannya lagi. Plus,dia **HARUS** cosplay versi Human Meowstic yang warna biru putih itu lagi,tambah dia gaada pasangannya.

Sungguh jadwal yang benar-benar padat baginya besok.

"Ukh bagaimana ini Cinccino? Aku bingung aku harus pergi kencan besok atau ngga!" Rengek gadis tersebut. Sementara Cinccino hanya mengeong saja sebagai balasannya.

"Pergi ke tempat teman atau kencan ama Hali ya? AAKKKKHHH AKU BINGUNG!" Raini langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Miaw,miaw,miaw." Cinccino hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Batalkan aja dah! Aku e-mail saja Hali!" Pas mau ambil HP keingat sesuatu.

Ah,Halilintar kan jarang buka HP,apalagi buka e-mail.

"Kenapa aku bisa lupa astaga..." Gadis itu langsung pundung dipojok ruangan.

"Miaw? Miaw,miaw,miaw!" Ujar sang kucing seperti memberitahu kepada tuannya.

"Hah? Pergi kerumahnya? Ngga mau! Canggung tau datang kesana!" Balas Raini.

"Miaw,miaw,miaw..." Cinccino lagi-lagi sweatdrop.

"Err,iya sih,dulu pas belum pacaran ama Hali ga canggung gitu..." Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya.

"Miaw..."

"Yaudah deh udah aku putuskan! Aku akan pergi ke pesta Otaku itu!" Ujar gadis itu dengan semangat 45.

-Sementara itu,dirumahnya para kembar 5 ini-

"Oy Taufan!" Panggil sang anak sulung yakni bernama Halilintar ke adiknya,Taufan sang adik gembel.(?)

"Apa kak?" Sahut anak tersebut dengan wajah tak berdosa miliknya.

"Lu sembunyikan dimana HP gue? Tadi dikamar tadi!" Ketusnya.

"Lah,kenapa aku yang dituduh nyuri HP-nya kak Hali?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Soalnya cuma kamu sendiri yang paling brengsek yang nekat nyuri HP gue." Balas sang anak sulung.

"Bisa aja si Api kan?" Tanya Taufan lagi.

"Banyak curcol lu! Api ga pernah nyolong HP gue,monyet!"

"Au ah gelap!" Taufan langsung jalan kekamarnya,sambil ngebawa baju yang sepertinya berkaitan dengan_ anime._

"Huh? Baju apa itu?" Tanya Halilintar menyadari baju tersebut.

"Eh? Ini baju cosplay namanya kak! Besok kan Hari Otaku Sedunia,dan Jennie mengadakan pesta Otaku dirumahnya dan harus pake baju cosplay ala anime!" Balas Taufan.

"Trus lu pake baju apaan? Kalo wewe gombel cocok buat elu."

"Heee kejam! Aku ini kan cakep kak!" rengek anak tersebut.

"Ganteng konon..."

"Udah ah! Aku mau e-mail Raini!" Ujarnya lalu kembali berjalan kekamarnya.

"Wait,Raini juga ikut?" Tanya sang kakak lagi.

"Iya,kan dia Otaku! Tambah lagi tema dirumahnya Jennie kali ini Human Pokemon!" Balas sang adik.

"Pokemon? Aku tahu soal Pokemon..."

"Lah,kenapa kak Hali gak ikut aja,gantiin aku?" Pemuda tersebut langsung nyengir-nyengir ga jelas.

"Hah? Males ah! Capek gue ke acara begituan!" Ketusnya.

"Nanti kan jadi pasangannya Raini~ Lagipula kak Hali ga pernah liat kan gimana Raini kalo pake baju cewek kan~?" Goda sang adik,sambil cengirannya tambah lebar.

"Tunggu,dia pake baju cewek?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Yeppu! Kali ini dia cosplay ala anime~~" Jawab sang adik.

"..."

"Gimana? Pergi kagak? Mau kagak? Mau kagak gantiin gue kakak?"

"Berisik lu mpret!"

"EEHHH AMPUN!" Taufan langsung minta maaf sambil sujud-sujud ga jelas depan Halilintar.

"Tch-yaudah deh,gue yang gantiin elu! Pada besok gue harus kencan ama dia..." Gumamnya pada akhir kalimat.

"Hah? Kak Hali apa? CIEEEEE YANG UDAH PUNYA PACAR NIH CIEEEEEE~" Goda Taufan.

BLETAK!

"Adaw!"

"Berikan tuh baju! Cepetan!"

"Kan pestanya besok! Apaan sih?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Brengsek lo." Lalu Halilintar ngacir ke kamarnya.

":p" Taufan hanya mengejek kakaknya dari belakang seenaknya dengan muka super duper aneh.(?)

Setelah semua adegan tersebut,melompat ke besok harinya...

"Miaw,miaw..."

"Sabar,rambutku harus dikeriting dulu ujungnya."

"Miaw!"

"Ntar dah!"

"..."

"Oke selesai!" Girang sang gadis berambut coklat itu,melihat gaya rambutnya yang salah satu poni panjangnya dijadiin jambul.

Yap,gegara dia hari ini _cosplay_,jadinya dia ga pake topi,malahan pake 2 telinga kucing gitu,dan 2 ekor kek tupai tapi belang biru.

Pokok'e nih anak jadi Meowstic beneran deh!

"Cinccino,HP-ku mana?" Tanya Raini ke kucing abu-abu miliknya.

"Miaw,miaw." Balas sang kucing.

"Oke,makasih. Saatnya kita pergi kerumah Jennie buat rayain Hari Otaku Seduniaaa!" Lalu gadis itu menyandang tas kecilnya dan menggendong kucingnya,capcus langsung keluar rumah naik sepeda.

Dirumahnya Para Kembar...

"Kak Hali,pake dasinya bukan gitu!" Protes Taufan yang ngeliatin Halilintar pake dasi warna biru tua ga bener.

"Lah,emang gimana? Gue ga pernah pake dasi kesekolah tau!" Ketus sang kakak.

"Yaudah,sini aku pasangin!" Taufan lalu melepas kembali dasi biru tersebut,lalu memasangnya dengan baik dan benar layaknya anak teladan.(?)

"Cih,bulu-bulunya menganggu."

"Namanya kucing,mau gimana lagi? Udah! Buruan pergi sana! Pestanya ntar dimulai!" Taufan mendorong kakaknya keluar kamar hingga ke pintu depan.

"Nah,tuh sepatunya udah ada,pake yang bener! Nanti martabat pokemon ini hancur kan kasihan!" Ujar Taufan menceramahi sang kakak.

Mau gimana lagi,kakaknya pake sepatu ga pernah bener atuh.

"Iya! Ish,lu kayak emak perasaan gue!" Ketus Halilintar.

"Habisnya kak Hali kan sering gaya ala berandalan gitu. Makanya kali ini harus bisa kek anak bangsawan!" Ujar sang adik.

"Yaudah,gue pergi ah! Males denger celotehan elo!" Lalu sang kakak keluar rumah dan pergi ke garasi,mengambil motor Kawasaki Ninja warna hitam merah miliknya. Dia pun langsung kabur keluar rumah.

Di rumahnya Jennie,dimana pesta diadakan...

Para Otaku dan _cosplayer _ disana sednag berpesta dengan rianya sambil goyang dumang atau ada yang goyang oplosan atau kereta malam dll.

Sementara itu,Raini dan kucingnya cuma duduk santai disofa,sambil minum jus jeruk.

"Kau kelihatan lucu kalau begitu! Lain kali kalau kesekolah pake baju cewek!" Ujar temennya yang bernama Linda,lagi goyang barengan sama temen ceweknya yang lain.

"Males. Baju cewek itu nyebelin." Balas Raini.

"Yasudah,mana pasanganmu? Meowstic kan ada pasangan yang warna hitam putih itu..." Linda duduk disamping gadis itu.

"Gatau juga sih,katanya ada temenku bakalan datang..." Balas perempuan berambut coklat.

"Yang itu kan?" Linda menunjuk kearah seseorang pria berpakaian ala Meowstic.

Raini mendongak untuk melihat siapa pria tersebut,dan mata hazelnya membulat melihat sepasang mata merah tersebut.

'H-Halilintar?! Sedang apa dia disini?! Dia kan bukan Otaku,tapi...' Gadis itu lalu berdiri dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Umm... Permisi." Panggil Raini. Pemuda itu lalu melihat kearahnya.

"Ini bener... Halilintar?" Tanyanya.

"Uh,iya. Memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya pemuda itu balik.

"Hueee! Aku Raini tau!" Balas sang gadis dengan nada khas miliknya itu.

"H-hah? Masa? Berbeda banget..." Gumamnya.

"Muuu -3-" Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Uh... Mau minum?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Eng,aku baru minum tadi... Makan kuenya aja ya~" Ujar Raini.

"O-oke..." Mereka berdua lalu pergi ke tempat dimana kue bertingkat 4 itu berada. Raini lalu memotong sepotong kue tersebut,lalu meletakkannya dalam sebuah piring. Pas mau makan,Halilintar malah memakannya seenaknya.

"H-Hali! Ga adil!" rengek gadis itu.

"Ah,kuenya enak juga..." Gumam pemuda tersebut sambil mengunyah kue tersebut.

"Nyaa!" Dan lagi-lagi,saat mau mengambil sepotong kue,Halilintar menyambar kue tersebut.

"Biar aku suapin." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"H-hee? Ayolah,aku bukan anak kecil! Berikan piringnyaaa!" Raini mencoba meraih piring yang ada di tangan Halilintar.

"Gak. Aku gamau nyerahin sebelum kau setuju."

Gadis itu langsung nangis bombay,masih mencoba meraihnya.

"Dasar. Nih." Halilintar lalu memberikan piring yang ada kue ke gadis itu,lalu Raini memakannya kek anak kecil baru dapet permen dari emaknya.(?)

'Gadis ini astaga... Anak-anak banget...' Pikir pemuda tersebut,lalu mengelue kepala perempuan tersebut.

"Nya? Kenapa-nya?" Tanya gadis itu.

'N-nya?' Pemuda itu langsung nge-blush dan mencoba untuk menahan mimisannya.

"Hali-nyan,kamu kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

SPPRAAAAAASSHHHHH!

"Hueee?! Hali-nyan kau kenapa?! Hali-nyaaannn!" Raini menggoncang-goncang tubuh pemuda tersebut yang lagi pingsan sambil mimisan super duper deras.

'Gue mati bakalan bahagia kalau gini,oh Tuhan...' Pikir pemuda tersebut,dan langsung K.O dengan elitnya.

"HALI-NYAAANNNN!" Histeris gadis tersebut sambil nangis.

**Bersambung...**

**Asaka: Uh,selesai ya?*ngebaca script*  
Hanbei: HORE SELESAAIII AKU TIDUR DULU YA BABAIII!~*kabur kekamar*  
Asaka: oy,Hanbei! Akh,menyebalkan... Yasudah,saya ucapkan...**

**Review Please?*smile***


	13. Chapter 13: Kyuunn

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Continued by: Kirisato Aruma-sama**

**Warning: OOC,abal,typo berserakan,lama apdet ye jadi sumimasen!**

**A/N: [Hello~! Hanbei disini~~]*bicara ala Switch;dijitak Linda*  
Linda: Hey! Namamu udah gitu tau!  
Kiri: [Eh? Ah,iya,aku ganti username :p] *baru ingat*  
Linda: Dasar...  
Kiri: [Sumimasen desu m(_ _)m btw ini Hanbei dan Asaka ya Cuma Asa-chan alias Linda udah males ikutan nulis jadi ku ditinggalkannya sendiri] *nangis bombay*  
Linda: Hanya sekedar pembenar(?) saja disini ya... Btw tuh nama aslinya Arif atau Malin :v  
Kiri: [Woi! Gausah dikasitahu juga kek!]  
Linda: *nekan tombol "Start"***

**Disclaimer: Animonsta Studio pemilik BoBoiBoy oke~**

**Chapter 12: Perubahan Gender? **_**Sumimasen Desu!**_

Di SMA Pulau Rintis tepatnya pada hari Senin...  
Yap,hari ini mereka upacara,tapi ada 2 orang murid di barisan kelas 10-1 paling belakang kerjanya main-main mulu.  
Alias,**Taufan **dan **Raini**.

"Trus si pasien bilang,"Dok,ini pasta giginya kok bolong?" lalu sang dokter menjawab "habis digigit angin itu nak!" Ujar Taufan,sukses membuat Raini cekikikan.

"Aduh,udah deh,nanti gebukin kita berdua geblek-!" Ketus gadis tersebut,masih cekikikan.

"Pfft- ,Cuma taunya inggris,ga jelas lagi tuh!" Sang pemuda ketawa cekikikan barengan sang gadis disebelahnya.

"Hush." Halilintar menatap dengan tajam mereka berdua,sukses membuat kedua orang itu diam.

"Psst..."

"Pffttt-"

Tapi mereka berdua pada **mada** sih,masih aja bising.

"Hei,nanti Guru BK liat kalian mampus lu nanti!" Yaya memperingatkan.

"Bagus dong kalau mereka berdua mampus." Ujar Fang dengan santai.

"APA?!" Duo Iseng tersebut menatap Fang dengan tajam.

-Le Time Skip Pas Upacara Selesai-

"Seluruh pasukan,saya ambil alih,semuanya,bubar tanpa penghormatan,jalan!" Perintah sang Pemimpin Upacara,alias si Gempa dengan nada tegasnya.

"Asik,bubar~" Pas semua mau bubar,Bu Siti langsung mencegat semua murid.

"Hei! Jangan bubar dulu!" Teriak Bu Siti alias guru TIK itu.

"Akh,apalagi sih? Udah cape berdiri disini lama-lama!" Keluh seorang murid.

"Udah bro,jalanin aja ya." Seorang murid lain hanya bisa menenangkan murid yang mengeluh tadi.

Pak Alex alias langsung nyuruh murid-murid baris didepan sekolah,dan dengan pasrah(Baca: terpaksa) mereka berbaris.

"Tadi bapak lihat ada murid yang main-main tadi kata Bu Lina. Siapa tadi? Ayo ngaku!"

Semua murid langsung bisik-bisik. Dan seketika,ada 2 tangan terangkat.

"Kalian rupanya ya? Duo Iseng?" berucap,tak lupa dengan urat kemarahan yang muncul dikepalanya.

"Habis pak,upacaranya mem-bo-san-kan!" Eja Taufan.

"Bener tuh! Kalo agak menarik,kami nanti ga bakal main-main!" Raini ikutan bicara.

"Menarik gimana maksudnya coba?" Tanya Bu Lina.

"Ya,ada hiburan gitu buk! Sirkus atau apalah!" Rengek kedua anak tersebut.

"Kalian pikir ini Taman Bermain di Disneyland itu? Ini sekolah! SCHOOL!" Ujar

"School!" Ulang mereka berdua.

"Hey hey," Raini berkata dengan wajah ala Pacman alias emot yang beginian (:v)

"Hai hai," Taufan ikutan kek Raini.

Alhasil, langsung gaya-gaya ala polisi lalu lintas,trus tereak,"SHUT UP YOU TWO!"

Semua murid sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Lah,kan nyuruh kita ngulang." Kata sang gadis tersebut dengan santai.

"Tapi bukan "hey hey hai hai" itu! Lu kate ini Nari Skate?" Ketus sang guru.

"BAPAK ITU NAMANYA SKET DANCE PAAAKKK ADOOOH PARAH BANGET DEH!" Teriak mereka berdua dengan kesal.

"Ah,udah! Kalian berdua saya kenain _Detention_! 4 jam pelajaran!" Ancamnya.

"Gabisa lebih parah pak?"

"Hah? Kalau gitu,10 jam pelajaran!"

"Kurang!" Taufan ikutan.

"What the—Kalau begitu 1 jam pelajaran!" Guru tersebut langsung bingung.

"Sip deh pak. Btw boleh bubar?" Tanya sang gadis.

"Yaudah,bubar sana," ujar sang guru Biologi,alias pak Leo.

'Pak Leo kaulah malaikatku!' Kedua orang tersebut nangis bombay sambil memuja-muja Pak Leo yang kayak Malaikat jatuh dari Selokan(?)

Lagi-lagi,semua murid dan guru disana sweatdrop,dan mereka semua pun bubar,kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Dikelas 10-1...

"Gila kalian berdua,pada dapet hukuman Cuma satu jam!" Puji Gopal.

"Hahaha! Aku selalu bisa berdebat!" Raini langsung pose kece dengan tanda 'v' dibawah dagunya.

"Oy,lu lagi sakit jiwa?" Fang berucap.

"Ehehe," dia menggaruk kepala belakangnya,lalu berjalan kesamping Halilintar. Demi tuhan,Raini denger bisikan yang kejam begini,

"Akan kuhukum kau dirumah."

Yang sukses membuatnya merinding disko.

"Eh,Api ama Air kemana btw?" Tanya Ying.

"Oh,mereka berdua. Ke Kantin,napa?" Taufan nanya balik.

"Napain ke kantin?! Ada Guru BK lagi patroli tau!" Yaya gebrak meja.

"Santai aja kale,kan mereka yang kena hukuman,bukan kita." Ujar Fang sambil baca buku.

"Bukan kalian?! Murid biasa ya enak,aku ketua kelas nanti kapok!" Rengek gadis berhijab itu.

"Ketua OSIS-sama lebih capek lho." Goda Raini ke Halilintar yang tersontak sekilas.

"Hoy,kau sebagai Wakil juga." Ketusnya.

"Uwe,kejam!" Sang gadis langsung nangis bombay.

Dan sewaktu itulah,ada suara ketawa setan alias mak lampir yang melengking membuat telinga berdenging saking cetarnya cing!

(*Author dihajar Adu Du*)

"Buset! Siapa toh?!" Semua murid langsung melihat keluar,menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hijau punya jambul kek antena 2 bersama dengan seorang cyborg rambut ungu disampingnya.

"Adu Du? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Fang dengan kasar.

"Tentu saja untuk menghapuskan kalian! Tapi sebelumnya..."

Tepat pada saat itu,menit itu,detik itu,Raini udah dipegang ama Probe disamping Adu Du.

"Raini!" Panggil Halilintar."Lepaskan dia,brengsek!" Ketusnya.

"Lepaskan dia? Hahaha! Tidak sebelum aku menembaknya dengan ini!" Lalu makhluk tersebut menunjukkan sebuah senjata yang berwarna biru,diacungkan kearah Raini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?!" Tanya Taufan dengan nada marah.

"Lihat saja sendiri! Probe! Lepaskan dia!" Perintahnya,dan sang cyborg langsung melepaskan gadis tersebut. Adu Du,langsung menembaknya dengan pistol tersebut,membuat gadis itu teriak kesakitan.

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"RAINI!" Teriak Halilintar,dengan mata ruby miliknya membulat sempurna."Kau!" Pemuda tersebut langsung melompat turun.

"Kak Hali!" Panggil kedua saudaranya yang lain.

"Pedang Halilintar!" Dimunculkannya pedang khas miliknya,lalu diacungkan kearah Adu Du.

"Heh,kau terlambat!" Adu Du lalu berhenti menembaknya,membuat gadis tersebut pingsan.

"Probe! Kita pergi dari sini!" Perintahnya,dan Probe langsung membawanya pergi.

"Raini!" Pemuda itu menghampirinya,lalu melihat keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

...Ada yang ganjal...  
Dari rambut dan dadanya...  
"...A...pa...?"

...Ternyata,sang gadis tersebut telah diubah jenis kelaminnya jadi laki-laki...

-Time Skippu (: -

"Gadis" itu perlahan membuka matanya,lalu dia melihat sekitar yang tempatnya tidak ia ketahui.

"Dimana ini...?" Gumamnya,hingga ada suara yang menjawab,"Di UKS sekolah."

"Huh?" Dia melihat ke asal suara tersebut,mendapati pandangan Halilintar yang terlihat sedih.

"Hali? Kau kenapa-?" Lalu dia menyadari ada perubahan di suaranya.

"Kenapa suaraku.."

Pemuda tersebut menghela nafas.

"Adu Du menembakkan sesuatu kepadamu dan karena itu... Kau diubahnya menjadi laki-laki." Ujarnya.

"...Aku jadi laki-laki...?"

Dia mengangguk.

"..." Pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu lalu bangun,meraba-raba tubuhnya sendiri(sampai ke 'Out Zone' miliknya /5).

Tidak salah lagi,tubuhnya 100% laki-laki.

"J-jadi? Gimana ini? Nanti orang pada ngira kamu Homo!" Paniknya.

"Sudahlah,tenang saja. Untuk sementara waktu kau jangan terlalu sering dekat denganku,paham?" Tanyanya.

"Tapi,tapi..." Mata pemuda tersebut berkaca-kaca. Halilintar lalu mengelap air matanya dengan lembut.

"Jangan menangis,dasar."

([Entah kenapa ini seperti manga Yaoi saja ya.] *ditampar Reader-chan*)

Pemuda tersebut langsung memeluknya,lalu Halilintar menerimanya dengan lembut.

'...Kenapa dia bisa lebih tinggi dariku?' Pikirnya.'Perasaan pas jadi cewek aku lebih tinggi darinya...'

Sang pemuda merasakan bahunya basah,dan mengelus rambut coklat pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menangis,cengeng." Dia menghela nafas.

"_Sumimasen deshita..._" Gumamnya.

-Time Skip again bwehehehe /5-

"Oh,itu mereka!" Taufan men-notis(?) kedua pemuda yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Weh,kenapa kamu jadi lebih tinggi dari kak Hali broh?" Tanya Taufan dengan bingung.

"Meneketehe," Balasnya dengan santai.

"Sudah! Lebih baik kita pikirkan nama _genderbend _dari Raini!" Saran Yaya.

"Hmm,namamu Aizawa Anggraini kan? Gimana kalo Aizawa Anggara?" Usul Ying.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Sasuga Ying-Nee-sama_!" Ujar Duo Iseng serempak.

"Jadi nama panggilanku Angga? Boleh juga sih~" Pemuda tersebut langsung pose kece.

"Oke,kita sepakati ya. Untuk sementara waktu,namamu Aizawa Anggara!"

"HEI KALIAN! MASUK KE KELAS!" Teriak Bu Siti dari kejauhan.

"Buset! CABUUUUUUTTTTTTT!" Mereka berlima langsung kabur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke kelas mereka.

Sesampainya dikelas...  
Para murid perempuan disana menatap Angga dengan bingung,trus bisik-bisik.

"Siapa ya dia? Anak baru?"

"Aku tidak tahu tapi dia tampan sekali!"

"Siapa ya namanya? Aku penasaran!"

"Wah,kau cepat populer ya kalau jadi begini." Ying langsung sweatdrop. Pemuda tersebut mengabaikan Ying,trus pose ala Michiru Sket Dance.

"Halo para gadis semua~" Sapanya,sukses membuat satu kelas gadis disana heboh.

"KYAAAAAAAA! BERITAHU NAMAMU TOLOONNGGG!" Teriak mereka.

"Aizawa Anggara. Untuk sementara waktu aku akan menggantikan Raini ya,soalnya dia lagi sakit!" Ujarnya.

"AYEEEE!'"

"Tch..." Halilintar mendecih,menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Hm? Hali-chan,kau cemburu?" Angga menyeringai,sukses membuatnya nge-blush.

"T-tidak..."

'Kawaii na! Tsundere!' Pemuda bersurai coklat itu ikutan nge-blush.

"Beneran nih?"

"B-bener! Apaan sih?!" Halilintar mode _Tsundere_-nya makin menjadi-jadi,membuat pria tersebut mimisan trus pingsan ditempat.

"Uwaaa! Angga!" Panik Taufan.

"O-oy! Kau kenapa?! Bangun!" Halilintar menggoncangkan badan pemuda tersebut.

'Aku disurga,hahaha...' Pikirnya sambil nge-blush dan senyum _Hentai_.

"S-Sumimasen desu..."

**To Be Continued...**

**Kiri: [Hahaha,akhirnya selesai.]**

**Linda: Uwah,Yaoi...*nge-fly***

**Kiri: [Baiklah,sebelum saya tutup saya minta maaf gegara ga update gegara persiapan ujian kenaikan,tapi saya janji akan update. Karena itu,saya undur diri.]**

**Linda: A-anyway...**

**Review Please?**


	14. Chapter 14: Drama!

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Continued by: Kirisato Aruma-sama**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: OOC,penistaan berlebihan,typo bertaburan,awas virus(?)**

**Kiri: [Halo.]*digebuk Readers***

**[Apa saya pergi kelamaan? Hahaha,kalau begitu maaf.  
Sibuk sih habis ujian,jadi sumimasen. Sampai dimana kita?]*baca skrip*  
[Oh,bagian ganti gender ini ya? Baguslah...  
Linda: eh,chapter kali ini mau buat Halilintar cemburu kah?  
Kiri: [Bisa jadi. Soal Snow White di-dramain di SMA situ.]  
Linda: waahh... Ayo ganbatte,Kiri-san '-')9**

**Chapter 13: Halilintar Cemburu? Angga kembali menjadi Raini! Part 1**

Di SMA Pulau Rintis yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk sebuah hari ulang tahun sekolah mereka...  
Kita ke tempat para Pahlawan ini maybe?

"Nii-saaaaannnnnnnn!" Teriak seorang pemuda bertopi miring samping ini ke seorang pemuda yang dijuluki "Pangeran Es" ini.

Yang dipanggil lalu menoleh.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajahnya agak murung.

"Y-Ying nyari Nii-san tuh. Katanya mau persiapan buat drama." Ujar pemuda bertopi miring itu.

"Bukannya sudah kukatakan aku tidak ikut?" Wajahnya tambah kesal.

"Eits,gabisa gitu dong Nii-san! Kata Pak Alex kita harus main drama!" Balas Taufan,tentu saja.

"Aku tidak ikut. Membuatku capek saja." Lalu Halilintar,kakaknya berjalan pergi.

Taufan memanggilnya terus menerus tapi tidak dihiraukannya,dan ia terus berjalan dengan wajah kosong,alias wajah datar.

'Mana pemuda itu... Sudah kucari dia kemana-mana tapi belum ketemu.' Pikirnya lalu menggertakkan giginya.

'Kalau ketemu,awas dia.'

Sementara itu,ditempat dimana sebuah ruang yang dipakai Klub Drama buat latihan,terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang rambutnya acak-acakan,lagi latihan bareng anak klub drama disitu.

Anda bertanya kenapa?

Yaiyalah,dia kan main sebuah drama,jadi maklum aja.

Siapa lagi? **Aizawa Anggara**.

"Angga! Fokus!" Linda,sahabat dari pemuda ini mengetuk kepalanya dengan sebuah buku naskah.

"Oww itu sakit,Linda-" rengeknya.

"Fokus! Jangan ngelamun mulu deh. Kalo drama-nya hancur,Bu Risa bisa sakit hati!" Ujar perempuan bersurai hitam itu.

"Eh,iya,iya... Btw,aku bagian apaan? Kalian gaada ngasitahu!" Ketusnya.

"Karena kita memainkan drama 'Snow White',jadi kau akan menjadi Pangerannya," jawabnya.

"Putrinya siapa?" Tanya Angga dengan wajah-tak-berdosa itu.

"Emm..." Linda langsung mengecek naskahnya."Yang jadi Snow White..." Dia langsung terdiam.

"Ng? Linda? Lu nape? Oiiiii!" Angga melambaikan tangannya depan wajah gadis tersebut.

"WOOOIIIIIII! APA-APAAN INI,MASA GUE JADI SNOW WHITEEEE?!" Amuknya sambil membanting naskahnya.

"Lah,habisnya yang cocok itu kan kamu," ujar Jennie.

"Gabisa yang lain? Lia kek! Maya kek! Dita kek! Masa gue?!" Tanyanya.

"Aku setuju dengan Linda... Jangan dia dong,dia cocoknya jadi Narator aja." Bela Angga.

"Tuh! Angga aja setuju dengan gue!"

"Iya,iya! Ntar aku cari anak yang mau jadi Snow White!" Balas Jennie,sang bule-yang-berasal-dari-amerika itu.

"Gitu dong..." Linda lalu menghela nafas lega.

"Emm,Linda?" Panggil pemuda itu.

"Hm?"

"Apa aku harus menghapal semua ini?"

"Iya lah! Kalo gak hapal awas lu!" Ancamnya.

"E-eh,iya Hime-sama..."

Ditempat yang berbeda dan jauh dari sekolah itu,ada sebuah markas yang terbuat dari kardus yang bernama '**Markas Kotak**'.

Didalam markas tersebut,ada seseorang berambut hijau sedang melakukan sesuatu di 'labolatorium'-nya.

"Incik Bos,aku menyadari sesuatu..." ujar pemuda yang bersurai ungu itu sambil membawa makanan.

"Apaan?"

"Keknya Raini gaada masalah kalo dia jadi laki-laki... Malahan,dia seneng toh." Ujar Probe.

"Aku tahu itu! Makanya,dengan senjata ini aku akan mengubahnya kembali!" Ucap pemuda bersurai hijau yang bernama Adu Du tersebut sambil mengangkat senapannya.

"Incik Bos yakin? Ntar nyesal toh," ujar Probe.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Komputer,hitung persentase kesuksesanku!" Perintahnya ke seseorang wanita berambut putih tersebut.(Au: [gak,dia bukan ubanan])

"100%,Incik Bos."

Keesokan harinya...  
(Au; [Maaf tapi aku tidak punya ide mau diapain lagi.])

Yak,hari ini akan ada pesta hari ulang tahun SMA Pulau Rintis yang ke 25 tahun.

Beberapa murid ada yang diluar buat makan makanan yang ada di stand,ada juga didalam gedung buat menikmati cafe kelas,dan beberapa ada di aula buat menonton drama.

"Yak,itulah penampilan drama 'Rapunzel' dari kelas 10-3! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!" Ujar sang MC,lalu para murid disana bertepuk tangan dengan meriahnya.

"Baiklah,selanjutnya,kita akan melihat drama dari kelas 10-1,yakni 'Snow White'!"

"Alamak,giliran kita nih..." Panik Angga dibalik panggung.

"Tenanglah,Angga~" seketika Felli,murid yang paling cantik,populer,dan yang menjadi Snow White memeluk lengan pemuda tersebut sambil mendekatkan dadanya.

"Aku jamin ini akan menjadi pertunjukan kita yang paling hebat~" ujarnya,membuat wajah sang pemuda memerah.

"Uh,Felli,lepaskan tanganku..." Pintanya.

Jennie lalu memisahkan Angga dan Felli.

"Sudah,nanti saja! Fokus dulu ke drama!" Peintahnya.

"Uh... Ehem," Linda berdehem."Pada zaman dahulu kala,hiduplah seorang putri yang sangat cantik disebuah kerajaan. Nama putri tersebut adalah Snow White. Dia putri yang sangat baik,bahkan semua orang sangat menyeganinya.

Tapi suatu hari,beliau sedang pergi karena ingin membeli sesuatu."

(Otome Filter: ON/?)

"Hmm... Mana sih tuh toko? Udah banyak orang kutanya tapi mereka tidak tahu..." Gumamnya dengan kesal.

"Setelah berjalan cukup lama,akhirnya sang putri menemukan toko yang dimaksudnya,yakni sebuah toko roti yang biasa ayahnya beli disana. Sesudah dia membeli roti tersebut,dia lupa kemana arah pulang. Dia mencari-cari kemana arah kerajaannya,tapi justru dia berakhir memasuki daerah hutan yang tidak diketahuinya." Linda melanjutkan narasinya.

"I-ini dimana...a-apa aku tersesat? Aku harus kembali ke kerajaanku atau ayah akan cemas!" Ujar Snow White(Felli) dengan nada cemas.

"Alhasil,dengan kebingungan dia kembali berjalan dihutan tersebut.  
Sementara itu,disebuah menara yang terkutuk,ada seorang penyihir berdiri didepan cerminnya."

"Cermin oh cermin,katakan padaku siapa wanita yang paling cantik didunia ini." Penyihit(Jennie) itu berkata kepada cerminnya.

"Yang tercantik di dunia ini adalah Snow White."

"Apa?! Tidak ada yang lebih cantik selain aku! Kau pasti salah!" Bentaknya.

"Sayang sekali,penyihir,tapi Snow White lebih cantik darimu. Dia juga baik,tidak sepertimu yang jahat."

"Cermin sialan! Aku akan menunjukkan bahwa aku wanita paling cantik didunia ini! Dengan cara membunuh Snow White." Ketusnya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Penyihir itu membayar seorang pembunuh untuk membunuh Snow White,dan pemanah itu langsung menaiki kudanya untuk mencarinya.  
Dia bertemu dengannya di hutan,dan terpana dengan kecantikannya."

"A-apa kau... Snow White?" Tanya sang pemburu(Taufan) kepadanya.

"I-iya,benar,aku Snow White. Ada apakah gerangan anda mencariku?" Tanya Snow White(Felli) dengan sopannya.

"Aku sebenarnya seorang pembunuh yang diperintahkan oleh seseorang penyihir jahat untuk membunuhmu. Tapi setelah mengetahui itu kau,aku justru tidak bisa melakukannya." Pemburu(Taufan) tersebut mengaku,membuat Snow White(Felli) terkejut.

"Tapi aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Larilah yang jauh dari kerajaan ini,supaya Penyihir tidak bisa menemukanmu." Sarannya.

"Tapi... Bagaimana denganmu,wahai Pemburu?" Tanya putri tersebut dengan cemas.

"Aku akan meneteskan darah di mata panahku ini,supaya penyihir percaya bahwa aku telah membunuhmu." Pemburu(Taufan) lalu menaiki kudanya.

('Aku tidak tahu Taufan bisa main drama sebagus ini...' Pikir Halilintar.)

"Baiklah. Hati-hatilah kau dijalan." Lalu Snow White(Felli) pergi berlari masuk kedalam hutan lebih dalam. Sementara sang pemburu(Taufan) pergi kearah yang berlawanan.  
(Note: lebih tepatnya mereka kebelakang panggung)

"Sementara itu,di sebuah kerajaan yang ada seseorang pangeran yang sangat tampan,sedang melamun dikamarnya."

(Mata Halilintar membulat.  
'A-Angga..?!' Pikirnya terlihat tekejut.)

**To Be Continued to part 2...**

**Kiri: [Maaf jika pendek. Tanganku soalnya kelelahan mengetik.  
Ah,yang dalam kurung itu berarti diluar daerah drama ya. Iykwim.  
Sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.]  
Linda: yah,bersambung *murung*  
Ah,sudahlah...**

**Review Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Continued by: Kirisato Aruma-sama**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studio**

**Warning: OOC,typo,humor gagal alias kebakar,cerita ga nyambung oke =="**

**Kiri: [Ahaha.]  
Linda: Napa lu ketawa sih -"  
Kiri: [Apa? Kan aku yang ngetik,kenapa kamu sibuk?]  
Linda: Akh sudahlah...  
Kiri: [Aku tidak ingat siapa Guest yang nge-review tapi dia kalo gak salah nanya kenapa bukan Halilintar jadi pangeran sementara Raini putri.]  
Linda: Nak,bacalah chapter 13 ntar kamu bingung atuh...  
Kiri: [Baca ceritanya dari chapter 3 ya.]**

**Chapter 15: Part 2,Halilintar cemburu? Angga kembali menjadi Raini!**

"Sang pangeran lalu pergi turun kebawah,menemukan bahwa istananya ramai akan kedatangan orang-orang yang sedang menghias. Dia lalu pergi menghampiri ayahnya yang masih (sangat) muda,lalu bertanya kepadanya."

"Ayahanda,kenapa istana kita ramai?" Tanya sang Pangeran(Angga) kepada sang Raja(Gempa).

"Sayang,apakah kau lupa kau akan dijodohkan?" Tanya sang Ibunda atau Ratu(Yaya) kepadanya.

"Di-dijodohkan?" Dia bertanya balik dengan bingung.

"Benar,nak. Ayah kasihan melihatmu sedih terus-menerus karena jodohmu tak kunjung kau temukan. Karena itulah ayah membuat acara ini." Ujar sang Raja(Gempa) kepada Pangeran(Angga).

"Tapi ayah..."

"Sudah,tidak ada tapi-tapian. Daripada kamu bertanya terus,bagaimana kalau kamu pergi berburu dengan pasukan kerajaan?" Usul Raja(Gempa) tersebut.

"Apa boleh,Ayahanda?" Tanya sang pangeran(Angga).

"Tentu saja jikalau itu membuatmu senang nak." Balas sang Raja(Gempa).

"Baiklah,terima kasih Ayahanda."

"Sang pangeran lalu bersiap-siap untukmengikuti perburuan tersebut dengan pasukan kerajaan. Tak lupa pula ia mengambil pedangnya,lalu setelah itupun dia pamit dan pergi ke barat daya hutan dari kerajaan tersebut." Linda meminum air(?) sebentar.

"Sementara itu,Putri Salju sedang kebingungan kearah mana yang harus ia tuju. Setelah beberapa lama dia berjalan,dia menemukan sebuah rumah yang ukurannya cukup kecil,tapi menurutnya masih muat untuk seorang manusia. Penasaran,dia berjalan lalu memasuki rumah tersebut. Disana,ia menemukan makanan yang banyak terhidang di meja makannya."

"Betapa beruntungnya aku. Setelah lama berjalan,akhirnya aku menemukan makanan. Tapi aku takut jika pemilik rumah ini akan marah jika aku memakan makanan mereka..." Gumam Putri Salju(Felli) dengan cemas.

"Tapi kurasa,jika aku memakan sedikit mungkin tidak apa."

"Lalu,tanpa berpikir panjang lagi,Putri Salju memakan makanan tersebut. Sedikit demi sedikit,dan perlahan ia memakan semuanya karena kelaparan. Sesudah dia makan,lima menit kemudian datanglah tujuh kurcaci memasuki rumah tersebut."

"Apa-apaan ini?! Siapa dan kenapa engkau memakan makanan kami,wahai manusia?!" Tanya salah satu kurcaci tersebut.  
(Au: [kalau boleh bilang,kurcacinya boneka tapi dimainkan oleh Taufan. Dia juga mengisi suaranya.])

"Maafkan aku. Karena kelaparan,aku terpaksa memakan makanan kalian." Ujar sang Purti(Felli).

"Kau harus mengganti makanan kami! Masak lagi makanan untuk kami,atau kami bunuh kau,manusia!" Ancam kurcaci tersebut.

"Putri Salju menuruti perintah para kurcaci,lalu dia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak beberapa makanan untuk mereka. Setelah ia selesai memasaknya,dihidangkannya lah masakan tersebut,lalu para kurcaci memakannya dengan lahap.  
Seusai mereka makan,salah satu dari mereka bertanya,"

"Wahai manusia,siapakah engkau? Kenapa engkau bisa berada di hutan mistik ini?"

"Namaku Putri Salju. Sesungguhnya aku disini karena aku sedang menghindari seorang penyihir jahat yang ingin memusnahkanku. Juga,karena aku tidak punya tempat tinggal,aku jadi berjalan tanpa arah." Jawab Putri Salju(Felli).

"Kasihannya engkau,bagaimana jika kau tinggal disini bersama kami? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menyiapkan makanan yang sangat enak." Usul kurcaci tersebut.

"Sungguh? Kalau begitu,jawabanku iya." Balasnya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah,kamu bisa tidur dimana saja,tapi tidak dikamar kami." Ujar kurcaci lainnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Setelah hari itu,para kurcaci dan Putri Salju semakin dekat,bahkan banyak binatang disana menyukai Putri Salju,sehingga suasana hutan itu menjadi sangat ramai.  
Suatu saat,Putri Salju berkata untuk memetik beberapa buah kepada para kurcaci. Mereka mengizinkannya,dan pergilah ia untuk mencari buah-buahan.  
Seketika,dia melihat seekor rusa yang kakinya terluka. Saat dia ingin menghampirinya,dia melihat seorang Pangeran ingin membunuh rusa tersebut. Putri Salju memberanikan diri,lalu keluar dari persembunyiannya."

"Berhenti! Janganlah engkau membunuh rusa tersebut." Dia mengingatkan,lalu sang Pangeran(Angga) melihat kearahnya.

"Pangeran terpana melihat kecantikannya Putri Salju,lalu tanpa ia sadari,dia melepaskan rusa tersebut. Dengan nada yang lembut,dia bertanya kepada sang putri."

"Bolehkah aku tahu siapakah engkau?" Tanya sang Pangeran(Angga) kepada Putri Salju(Felli).

"Namaku Putri Salju,dan aku tidak suka jikalau engkau ingin membunuh rusa tersebut. Sesungguhnya,kalian dilarang membunuh mereka." Ujar sang Putri(Felli).

"Maafkan aku. Aku bersama pasukanku disini untuk memburu para hewan untuk dijadikan santapan pada acaraku." Ucap sang Pangeran(Angga).

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu. Jika anda tidak berkenan,mohon pergi dari hutan ini supaya kalian tidak menganggu kedamaian hutan ini." Putri Salju(Felli) menyarankan,memutar badannya kearah yang berlawanan.

"Apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?" Tanya Pangeran(Angga) itu.

"Mungkin... Tidak. Permisi dan sampai jumpa."

"Putri Salju lalu pergi meninggalkan Pangeran. Dengan kebingungan,Pangeran tersebut lalu pergi dimana arah pasukannya berada."

"Apa... Ini yang dikatakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

"Di perjalanan pulang sang putri menuju rumahnya para kurcaci,dia bertemu dengan seorang nenek tua memakai jubah hitam."

"Nyonya manis..." Panggil sang nenek(Ying) kepadanya.

"Iya? Apakah anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Putri Salju(Felli).

"Kamu sungguh cantik,bagaimana jika engkau memakan apel mistis ini? Jika engkau memakannya,kulitmu akan menjadi kencang,dan kau bisa cantik abadi." Ujarnya sambil menodorkan apel yang sangat merah.

"Tapi,nenek,aku tidak punya uang." Ujar sang Putri(Felli).

"Ambil saja. Ini gratis untukmu,nyonya."

"Dengan ragu,Putri Salju lalu mengambil apel tersebut lalu dia berterima kasih kepadanya. Setelah itu,dia pulang kerumahnya para kurcaci.  
Setelah beberapa hari,Putri Salju mulai heran dengan apel tersebut. Karena biasanya,apel biasa pasti sudah akan busuk jika diletakkan di udara terbuka,tapi apel itu tidak. Dia mengambil apel tersebut lalu melihat sekitar,memastikan para kurcaci tidak ada dirumah.  
Saat dia sudah cukup pasti,dia menggigit apel tersebut. Sesudah dia mengunyahnya dan menelannya,seketika dia pun pingsan,sambil menjatuhkan apel tersebut.  
Para kurcaci pulang,lalu menemukan Putri Salju tergeletak di lantai,dengan sebuah apel yang sudah digigit. Mereka lalu dengan panik mengangkutnya beramai-ramai,lalu meletakkannya dengan perlahan diatas meja kaca."

"Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Kenapa ia bisa pingsan?" Tanya seorang kurcaci dengan panik.

"Dan seketika,datanglah seorang penyihir yang sedang menaiki sapu terbangnya,lalu dia tertawa geli."

"Kalian para kurcaci tidak tahu,bahwasanya aku telah meracuni Putri Salju dengan sebuah apel yang dimakannya! Dengan ini,dia tidak akan bangun dan akan tidur selamanya!" Penyihir(Jennie) itu tertawa.

"Bagaimana cara mematahkan kutukannya,wahai penyihir?!" Tanya seorang kurcaci yang lain.

"Jika seseorang yang mencintai Putri Salju menciumnya,maka dia akan terbangun! Tapi itu tidak mungkin,karena tidak ada yang mencintai atau mengenalinya!"

"Lalu penyihir tersebut terbang dengan sapunya pergi dari mereka. Mereka lalu panik,karena Putri Salju akan tidur selamanya,dan tidak akan bangun lagi.  
Sementara itu,disebuah kerajaan dimana Pangeran tinggal,seluruh istananya sudah di dekorasi untuk perjodohannya. Tapi sebenarnya,Pangeran tidak mencintai putri yang dijodohkan,melainkan hanyalah Putri Salju yang selalu berada dibenakknya."

"Urgh... Aku sudah tidak kuat! Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi!"

"Sang pangeran lalu pergi keluar kamarnya dengan bekal sebuah pedang,lalu dia pergi meninggalkan istana tanpa seizin orang tuanya. Dia menaiki kudanya dan ia pergi ke hutan dimana dia terakhir kali melihat Putri Salju. Setelah dia berada cukup dalam,dia mendengar suara tangisan yang banyak."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: [terima aksih sudah membaca.]**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aishiteru Yo!**

**A BoBoiBoy FanFiction**

**Created by: Leanna and Lucario**

**Continued by: Kirisato Aruma-sama**

**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Animonsta Studios**

**Warning: cerita gak sesuai ama judul,nista(?),awas virus kegilan /5**

**Kiri: [Akhirnya bisa menulis kembali cerita ini.]  
Linda: kelamaan kah?  
Kiri: [tentu saja. Ini sudah bulan puasa.]*watados*  
Linda: bisa dimulai?  
Kiri: *mengangguk***

**Chapter**

_Sebelumnya..._

_"Urgh... Aku sudah tidak kuat! Aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi!"_

_"Sang pangeran lalu pergi keluar kamarnya dengan bekal sebuah pedang,lalu dia pergi meninggalkan istana tanpa seizin orang tuanya. Dia menaiki kudanya dan ia pergi ke hutan dimana dia terakhir kali melihat Putri Salju. Setelah dia berada cukup dalam,dia mendengar suara tangisan yang banyak."_

"Suara apa itu...?" Sang Pangeran(Angga) mencoba mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Sang pangeran menemukan para kurcaci sedang menangis,dengan putri salju terbaring diatas meja kaca yang sudah diletakkan bunga-bunga yang indah. Beliau lalu bertanya pada kurcaci."

"Wahai para kurcaci,apa yang terjadi disini? Kenapa dengan Putri Salju?" Tanya Pangeran(Angga).

"Begini,Penyihir telah meracuni putri salju dan dia telah tertidur selamanya dan tidak ada yang bisa membangunkannya!" Panik salah satu kurcaci.

"Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada cara!" Tegasnya.

"Penyihir memang mengatakan caranya..." Ujar kurcaci yang lainnya.

"Apa? Beritahu aku,"

"Harus ada seseorang yang sangat mencintainya,mencium bibirnya..."

"Sang Pangeran lalu terdiam. Pangeran memang mencintai Putri Salju,tapi dia tidak yakin jika Putri Salju mencintainya. Pangeran lalu mengatakan kepada para kurcaci bahwasanya dia akan membangunkan beliau. Pangeran lalu menaiki meja kaca tersebut,lalu mendekatkan wajahnya."

30 cm...

20...

10...

5...

.

.

.

.

.

"BRAAAAKKKK!" Seketika pintu aula didobrak,membuat seluruh orang disana terkejut,bahkan Angga dan Felli ikutan terkejut. Mereka melihat siapa yang mendobrak pintunya.

"Hah! Acara ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan!" Ujar sang pemuda bersurai hijau itu,memegang pistol yang sama ketika ia merubah Raini.

"Adu Du?! Sedang apa kau disini?!" Tanya Angga,beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Heh,kau belum sadar ya? Aku akan mengubahmu kembali,bodoh!" Jawab Adu Du,lalu tertawa dengan tawaan khas-nya itu.

'Mengubahku...?' Pikirnya,lalu dia menyeringai. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Angga!" Panggil Halilintar,tapi sang pemuda tidak berkutik. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut.

"Tenanglah,aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan."

"Oh? Kau membiarkan dirimu diubah?" Adu Du menyeringai.

"Yep. Ayo,tembak aku,pencundang." Pemuda tersebut berkata,lalu muncul urat kemarahan dikepalanya alien tersebut.

"Apa katamu?!" Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi,dia menembaknya dengan pistol tersebut,memperoleh teriakan kesakitan dari pemuda tersebut.

"RAINI!" Panik sang Halilintar,lalu beranjak dari kursinya."Tch- Pedang Halilintar!" Ia lalu melempar pedang merah miliknya itu kearah Adu Du,tapi justru Probe menghalangnya.

"GYAAAAAAA!" Pakaian sang pemuda mulai tersobek,dan badannya pun seraya mulai mengecil dan terbentuk seperti seorang gadis.

Adu Du berhenti menembak anak tersebut.  
"Ayo,Probe!" Lalu dia pun pergi bersama cyborg ungu miliknya itu.

Yep,saat hampir seluruh baju sang 'pemuda' tersebut,dengan cepat Halilintar menutupinya dengan jaket miliknya,yang terlalu besar untuknya.

"Ungh..."

"Raini..?" Panggil sang pemuda.

Yang dipanggil lalu membuka kelopak matanya,menunjukkan mata hazel miliknya itu.

"...Hai,Hali..." Dia lalu tersenyum lembut.

Akhirnya,setelah beberapa hari menjauh dan tidak ada bicara,orang yang dicintai sang Halilintar,akhirnya kembali seperti semula.  
Menjadi gadis yang selalu ia cintai,yang dia sayangi.

"Kau...kembali..." dia memeluk gadis yang lebih kecil darinya,dan sang gadis pun membalas pelukan tersebut.

Sementara itu,beberapa murid yang bersembunyi,perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka,melihat kedua orang tersebut.

"A-apa yang terjadi..?" Gumam Linda,sedikit bingung melihat kejadian tadi.

Mata onyx milik gadis tersebut menangkap 2 sosok,yakni Halilintar dan sahabatnya,**Aizawa Anggraini.**

"Ah!" Lalu dengan cepat dia mengambil kertas narasinya,dan mengambil mic-nya.

"Sang Pangeran mendekatkan wajahnya,lalu dia pun mencium sang Putri," ujar Linda,membaca narasinya. Halilintar mendengar narasi tersebut,lalu mengerti maksudnya.

Dia pun mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lembut,dan dia pun membalasnya.

"Alhasil,Putri Salju lalu terbangun,dan Pangeran pun mengajak sang Putri untuk menikahinya. Lalu dengan senyuman dia pun menerimanya."

Halilintar melepas ciuman tersebut,lalu kembali memeluk Raini.

"_Aishite o shimasu._"

"_Aishiteru mo._"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Kiri: [pendek ya? Ahaha.]**

**Review?**


End file.
